


wake up and start a big fire

by The_Bisexual_From_Hell



Series: baby, you turn to ashes [3]
Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M, I wrote some of these while drunk, Seattle fire queers are here, Slice of Life, copious fleabag references, mcd is tagged but most chapters won't be about that, now ft a vicley and marina double date, plus a vicley surrera double date too, what are you gonna do about it?, yeah I made Ripley a figure skater
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 39
Words: 25,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28579650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bisexual_From_Hell/pseuds/The_Bisexual_From_Hell
Summary: A collection of mostly Victoria centric short stories.
Relationships: Andy Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca, Victoria Hughes & Travis Montgomery, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Series: baby, you turn to ashes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051307
Comments: 291
Kudos: 145





	1. It'll pass

**Author's Note:**

> These will just be scenes/drabbles that I can't get out of my head, and can't or won't turn into full-on fics. Most of these will be Vicley centered and I promise most of them will not include his death, I'll throw in a healthy amount of fluff, maybe some crack.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic says goodbye to Lucas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major Character Death

“Lucas,” Victoria is trying so hard not to sob because he deserves to have his final moments be about him. “I love you.” 

“It’ll pass” His voice sounds raspy like it always did after yelling for hours while running a scene. She can’t help but giggle. 

“Did you just quote Fleabag as you’re dying?” 

“Seemed fitting, you’ll be fine without me Eggy.” 

“Of course I will, but I don’t want to be fine without you, I want to be great with you.” 

“I’m sorry, I was really looking forward to our wedding.” 

“If there’s an afterlife, we’ll get married there, Love”

“Don’t join me too soon Eggy.” 

“I was really ready to spend the rest of my life with you Lucas Ripley”

“At least I get to spend the rest of mine with you.” 

She kisses him for one last time, and in a single kiss, they try to show all of their love. She holds him for a minute, this will be the last time she ever holds him. She wishes she could smell him one last time, usually, he smells of home, now he smelled like antiseptic. 

Travis is outside the door, waiting for her. His eyes are puffy, but Vic knows he’ll be strong for her. 

“Trav?”

“Vic?”

“I don’t know what to do with it. With all the love I have for him. I don’t know where to put it now.” 

“I don’t know how to help you with that, I don’t know where I put my love for —” The realization flashes across his face “Did you just quote Fleabag?”

Vic gives him a watery smile.


	2. I don't know if I like you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic finishes Lucas' Oreos

“I hate you.” His voice is coming from the kitchen, she’s reading a book in the living room. 

“You love me, don’t lie,” Vic says, having an inkling suspicion as to what this is all about. 

“Fine it’s true I love you.” When Lucas talks to her, he gets this soft sappy voice, today is no exception. “But I don’t know if I like you.” 

“Oh my god, you are so dramatic.” Yup, she is certain she knows what this is about, she had finished the last packet of Oreos last night when she came home from work and he was on a call. 

“Am not.” Lucas sounds like a toddler throwing a tantrum, it's cute and they both know he doesn’t care about the Oreos.

“I’ll buy you more Oreos” Vic was planning on running to the store anyway, they’re running out of beer.

“I don’t want Oreos anymore.” 

“You’re being a big baby because I finished the Oreos and now you don't even want Oreos?” 

“The damage has been done Victoria.” 

Vic smiles, kisses him, and thanks whatever god exists that she gets this. She gets playful banter with the love of her life. She gets to be happy, they get to be happy, after all, they’ve been through together, after how much they endured, they finally get something as simple as lovingly arguing over Oreos. 

“Still mad?” She asks with a sly grin.

“I can never stay mad at you, not even over Oreos.” He pulls her in closer, pressing their bodies together, Oreos completely forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus double update today because I ignored my lecture to write.


	3. Thank you for trying new things with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas finds something unexpected while looking for camping supplies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't smut, but there is mature content, talk of a strap on and implied sex so be aware of that. If NSFW isn't your thing don't worry about it, I promise the next one will be pure fluff.

The sex is great, its better than great, it's mindblowing. Lucas knows this is definitely the best sex of his life. Lucas Ripley loves having sex with Victoria Hughes and he knows Victorias Hughes loves having sex with Lucas Ripley, she has made that extremely clear. 

Lucas is not afraid to admit that she makes him want to try new things, that so far they have been trying new things (at least new to him). Before her, he had never used a toy in the bedroom, now over a year into their relationship, he truly understands the appeal and benefits of bringing toys into the equation. He has learned exactly how much Vic likes it when he uses her favorite vibrator and eats her out at the same time. 

Which is exactly why he shouldn’t have been surprised when he stumbled across a strap on when looking for her camping backpack. He wants to go on a surprise camping trip. 

The harness is pretty simple, it’s made out of leather, it’s not too flashy, the whole style screams Victoria Hughes Practicality. He knows she would look hot as hell in it. 

The dildo is multicolored, the base is purple, and that turns into baby blue which eventually swirls with light pink at the tip. It’s not small, but it’s also not large, he’d say about 6 inches.

“Oh hey, you found my strap,” Victoria sounds so casual, meanwhile Lucas’ brain is still trying to process his new discovery. “I hadn’t seen that since I moved it.” 

“I didn’t know you had a strap on.” His tone is a little off, not because of anything bad, but because he is imagining all of the things she could do to him with it. 

“Really?” her head tilts to the side in that cute way that made him fall in love with her “I guess it never really came up.” 

“Babe, you okay there?” Vic knew that he liked trying new things with her, but he was also a bit old fashioned, so she had no idea what was going on in his head. 

“Uh, yeah, no, yeah, yes.” God Lucas sounds like a teenager struggling to form words to ask his crush out for prom. 

“Talk to me Luke, with actual coherent sentences please.” 

“Do you want to use it with me?” Blunt, straight to the point, he can do this. 

“Yes, I’d like to do pretty much anything with you,” Vic likes this, how open they are about things, she knows communication is the foundation of their relationship “But it doesn’t have to happen, now or ever if you don’t want to.”

“I want to, at some point, soon maybe, I don’t know exactly when, but I want to” 

“Okay. Thank you for trying new things with me, Love” 

“I love you Eggy.” 

“I love you too hubby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow triple update who even am i


	4. You were drivin’ the getaway car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic and Lucas decided to make the best out of their weekend off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, fluff.

“Who are you and what have you done with Lucas Ripley?” The amusement was clear in Vic’s voice. He isn’t usually spontaneous. 

“Oh, I’m definitely an alien that snatched his body,” He said with such a serious Fire Chief voice, it was inevitable that they both burst out laughing as soon as they made eye contact. “Now, are you getting in the car so we can run away for a weekend?” 

_“It was the great escape, the prison break. The light of freedom on my face”_ Vic sang as she got in the car, it was cheesy and ridiculous and Getaway Car doesn’t have a happy ending but it didn’t matter at the moment. 

_“But you weren't thinking, And I was just drinking”_ Lucas joined in on the singing, he wasn’t as talented as Victoria—she had gone to college on a singing scholarship— then again, to him, no one was more talented than Victoria. 

“So hubby, where are we going?” 

“Dunno, I figured we could just drive and see where the universe takes us.” 

“This is the beginning of a horror movie,” For a second he thought she might be having regrets. “I love it, let's go.” 

It was a rare occurrence for both of them to have the weekend off. This is exactly why Lucas had decided they should just run away from all responsibility, go someplace where he’s not Fire Chief and she’s not one of his firefighters. All of her team from 19 knows they’re together, they were all at their courthouse wedding. The department, however, has not been informed, and at this point, it's kind of a game to see how long they can go without anyone noticing. Vic finds it funny, now that there's no risk of getting suspended or reprimanded or fired, and who is Lucas to deny her of that joy. 

“Victoria,” Lucas says like he does when he solves the crossword puzzle 

“Yeah?” 

“No, not you, I’m saying we should go to Victoria, it's not too far from here, just a 4-hour drive.” 

“Victoria huh? I wonder why.” The happiness is palpable in her voice, then again, it's always there when she’s with him. 

“Definitely not because that’s the name of my favorite person ever.” 

“Sure Mr. Hughes, whatever you say.” 

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” This is it, this is her forever and she couldn’t be happier. Then in the most serious tone than she can manage she says “Now, let's talk snacks, you know we both get cranky with no snacks” 

He throws his head back and laughs. 


	5. Seattle Fire Queers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The members of Seattle Fire Queers go out.

**movie night tonight?**

The text from Lucas comes right before shift ends. If she’s honest with herself, any other night Vic would absolutely love nothing more than to curl up on the couch with Lucas and drink hot chocolate while watching old reruns of Bones and then end up in bed together fucking each other's brains out. 

Tonight however she has other plans. 

It’s been a long time since she has gone out with Maya and Travis, and she misses them. Before she and Maya got into serious relationships and Travis started dating again, all three of them would go out for coffee or drinks at least once every week. 

They had all agreed it was about time to have another Seattle Fire Queers hang out and she was really excited about it. Vic loved Lucas—she had married him after all—and she loved Jack, and Andy, and Dean, and Ben, and Sullivan but sometimes she just needed to not be around so much painfully heterosexual energy. 

Because Victoria Hughes might have a strong preference for men, the love of her life might be a man, she might have a husband but she was still bisexual. 

“Hey gays, where are we going today?” Spoke Travis as he put his civilian clothes on. 

“I was thinking about rock climbing?” Maya has to be kidding or at least saying that to keep up her sporty aesthetic because they just finished one hell of a shift and Vic’s not sure she has the energy to do a single push up right now.

“Maya we just got off a 24- hour shift, not all of us are superhuman,” Travis says and Vic sure he read her mind. 

“There’s this new Mexican food truck a few blocks away, I’ve heard from Delukes it’s great,” Vic says because food is nice and comforting. 

“Delucas know how to eat, count me in.” Maya is so in love with Carina it’s kind of disgustingly cute. Vic and Travis have spend ages listening to Maya talk about how magical Carina was in bed, or in the kitchen (whether it was for food or sex). 

“Then day drinking at my place? Pretty please I need to tell you guys all about this awful date I went on.” Travis hasn't had much luck in the dating game since breaking up with Grant.

“Duh, who do you think we are?” Vic is young, she likes to drink, sue her.

“Second that.” 

**can’t tonight, seattle fire queers going out, tomorrow?**

She texts Lucas back. 

**okay have fun eggy, tell maya and travis i said hi**

“Okay let's go. By the way, Ripley says hi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is completely self-indulgent but bi vic means so much to me. so here you go. also wow double update.


	6. Is this you telling me you have a blood kink?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prequel for the previous drabble "Seattle Fire Queers" about Vic coming out to Lucas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you macthebomb for suggesting this, this one is for you.

Vic and Lucas have been dating for a while now (3 months, and 4 days, not that she counting), it’s probably the best relationship Vic has ever had. Lucas gets her in a way no one had before. They are at a point in their relationship where things are fun and casual, there’s spice but they are also entering the point where instead of just having sex all the time, they stay up talking about nothing and everything. She teaches him how to cook her Grandma’s famous apple cobbler and he teaches her how to cook his mom’s lasagne. 

She’s finding out new things about him every time she sees him and he is learning things about her slowly, collecting pieces of each other like precious trinkets in a collection of their romance. Just the other night, she found out he was captain of the swim team in high school. 

Vic has no idea if Lucas knows she’s bi. Not because she’s in the closet or anything, she has just never really made an effort to come out, it's just always been an integral part of her. And it's not like she has had the need to come out to, her Grandma didn’t even know who Vic was by the time she had figured it out, she never talks to her parents, and her family at the station had always known (Maya and Travis knew right away and showed her the ropes of being a queer firefighter, it was true what they say, gays flock together). To Victoria Hughes coming out is sort of obsolete, she’s just going to be herself and the people around her will manage. 

So in all honesty she has no idea if he knows, not that she’s worried about him finding out, he was the Fire Chief that had introduced the first SFD float at Seattle Pride, he has always championed for a safe works space, plus he is friends with Frankel, and she’s out as a lesbian. 

They’re at her apartment waiting for the takeout, curled up on her couch debating on what to watch on Netflix that night. 

“We could keep watching Dark?” 

“Luke, I do not have the brainpower to try to understand that tonight.” 

“Fair enough, me neither.” He is drawing circles with his finger on her calf and she thinks she could get used to the domesticity. 

“Have you ever seen Jennifer’s Body?” 

“No, based on the simple fact that my sister is called Jennifer,” He has a sister named Jennifer, a new fact for her brain’s ‘Lucas Ripley’ file. 

“Oh come on Megan Fox looks so hot in it,” 

“Megan Fox looks good in everything, Victoria.”

“Touché” She decides to go for this because he shared the fact that he had a sister tonight, so she is going to share too. “Still, I’m like 90% sure that Megan in that movie was my gay awakening.”

“Is this your way of telling me you have a blood kink?” 

“Out of everything you could have said, you went with blood kink? Really Lucas? Blood kink?” He gives her a goofy smile and they both start laughing. 

“Seriously though, this is me telling you I’m bi explicitly, I wasn't really sure if you knew because I didn’t have a coming out, it was just always there and you deserve to know since you are my boyfriend and I care about you and oh my god I'm rambling, please stop me”

Cups her face with one hand and puts the other on her hip and kisses her tenderly. 

“Okay, thank you for telling me, it doesn’t make a difference to me Victoria.” He says it so softly it makes her heart melt. 

And if a little rainbow flag makes its way to Lucas’s pen holder in his office, well it's nobody's business. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, I'm soft for them. also once again I am taking requests so feel free to comment


	7. Heartbeats and scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria traces Lucas's surgery scar often.

They were laying in bed, only covered by the duvet. Vic’s head is laying on Lucas’ chest and her fingers are delicately tracing the scar from his surgery. Lucas knows Victoria does that a lot, it’s come to the point where it’s an unconscious action, he knows she doesn’t realize that she tends to gravitate towards the scar and check his heartbeat. 

To say it breaks his heart is an understatement. He is perfectly aware of how difficult it was for her, while he was in the hospital, how much he put her through, and he knows it’s not okay, because Dr. Pierce had fixed his heart and his calcium levels, but the worry Vic has for his health will never go away. 

He knows the feeling all too well, he is after all married to a firefighter. Every time she goes into a burning building, his anxiety levels shoot up, his breathing gets more difficult and on the days when she gets hurt, all he wants to do is cover her in bubble wrap and keep her safe forever. 

Still, Lucas is also aware that there’s a difference because she hasn't had any really close calls since they’ve gotten together, and he had been on his deathbed. That’s the simple truth, he was dying, he was ready to go, his DNI and DNR had been signed, and he just wanted to say his goodbyes. 

And then Victoria Hughes had stormed into his room and demanded to know why he was quitting on her. She had screamed and cried about how Dr. Pierce could still save him if he stopped being an idiot and let himself get intubated. He remembers that day perfectly, despite all the pain and the drugs.

_“Goddamn you Lucas, you can’t do this to me, you can’t just die on me.” Lucas thought she had looked so broken, he would have done anything to make her feel better._

_“Victoria, please.”_

_“No, you don’t get to accept my marriage proposal and then not marry me, it’s not fair.”_

_“Eggy, I don’t want to end up like my parents,” He had quite told her everything that had happened with his parents, about how he had been 19, old enough to make medical decisions and he had to be the one to take his parents of the ventilator._

_“Oh don’t give me that bullshit, Jen told me about your parents Lucas, and guess what? You are going to end up exactly like them, 6 feet underground.” Vic’s angry and he is content with listening to any things that come out of her mouth “You’ll be leaving Jen behind, you’ll be leaving me behind. So you are going to tell Pierce that you will get intubated and you’ll try everything known to humankind to make it to our wedding. And if I have to take you off the ventilator because you’re not getting any better, then at least I know you’ll have died fighting for us.”_

_“Okay,”_

_“Really?”_

_“I would do anything for you Victoria.”_

“What are you thinking about hubby?” Her voice is drowsy and she sounds happy. 

“Just how much I love you, how you are literally the only reason I’m alive.”

“Well, I couldn’t just let someone else become Fire Chief, they would have been incompetent,” Victoria is very good at hiding her emotions behind humor, and Lucas lets her.

“I love you too Luke,” Vic whispers and it’s the last thing he hears before they both fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So not angsty but also not fluffy, just lots of feelings. ill probably post one more drabble tonight, because I'm so close to finishing the ghost au and I want to focus on that for a while.


	8. Firefighter arsonists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic and Lucas talk on their way to Portland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters 8,9,10 will be linked together and they are inspired by the requests made by Sofar in chapter 7. They are coming soon, probably tonight or tomorrow, don't worry,

Lucas had taken Vic on one of their secret road trips to Portland, but he hadn’t told her what they were doing. She was dying to know what he had planned (it wasn’t often that they both had enough time off work to sneak off to Portland, so this was pretty special). Lucas however was adamant in keeping it, a surprise. 

“Baby please, you’re killing me here,” Vic knew whatever he had planned would be fun and sweet, like him, but patience was not Victoria Hughes’ strong point. 

“Come on Eggy, we’re almost there.” He really should have expected this, when he dragged her out of bed this morning, for a trip to Portland, but it was worth it. 

“Are we there yet?” 

“Oh my god, you are turning into Donkey from Shrek?” Yeah, Lucas Ripley Fire Chief of Seattle had seen Shrek, it was a classic, sue him. (Vic had totally forced him to watch it) 

“Does that make you the dragon?” She pondered, it was an hours-long car ride, she might as well make the most of it. “It’s fitting, fire and all”

“We’re firefighters, I sure hope we’re not the ones setting fires.” As Fire Chief, Lucas knew how many Firefighters were in fact arsonists, it was a somewhat disturbing amount, sadly not uncommon. One of his Lieutenants from 88, back when he was still unranked, had turned out to be a serial arsonist. 

“Who knows maybe I’ve been a firefighter arsonist this whole time,” She said with no concern in the world, and he loved that about her, how easily she could make things fun. 

“A match made in heaven, two firefighter arsonists.” 

“Imagine the news, Chief of the Seattle Fire Department, serial arsonist.” 

“Might be enough to cover up ‘Chief of the Seattle Fire department, in a relationship with a junior firefighter.” They were at the point where if they didn’t make jokes about the crushing weight of their relationship and the impact it could have on their careers, it became too much to think about the consequences. 

“We should get started on setting some fires then huh?” Vic said it was a joke, but she definitely loved him enough to start a couple of fires.  _ I’m going to marry this girl someday  _ was all Lucas could think. 

“I'll take you on a date to the Incinerator one day, I promise,” is what he said instead. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really intrigued by the concept of firefighter arsonist, and while I talked about it as a joke, but I really think station19 could create a really interesting storyline about it, this considering it's a common thing.


	9. Ice Ice baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic and Ripley go ice skating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 9, chapter 10 will be uploaded tomorrow because I'm drunk and it was frankly a miracle that this got written and posted at all.

“Ta-da!” 

“Oh my god, we’re going ice skating?” 

“We are, or at least that the plan, but if you don’t want to ice skate, Portland is a big city, we can definitely find other things to do,” 

“No, no I think ice skating would be fun as hell,” She paused. “I’m just, kinda bad at it.” 

“Finally, something Victoria Hughes isn't good at,” He would teach her how to ice skate properly, what else were boyfriends for “I was wondering if it was possible for such a thing to exist,” 

“You’ve discovered my deepest darkest secret, my only weakness…. Ice skating” Vic put a hand across her chest dramatically, like a villain in a movie that is defeated and dying. Lucas threw his head back and laughed 

“Don’t worry Eggy, I’ll teach you how to ice skate,” 

“Oh, you know how to ice skate mister perfect?”

“Twice state figure skating champion before the age of seventeen,” 

“Damn, I’m dating an honest to god athlete. Sexy” She was definitely having fun tonight, that is if she didn't crack her skull open on the ice “Promise you won’t let me fall?” 

“Promise.” He said, at the same time as he reached for her hand and led her inside the ice rink. They needed to rent shoes, perhaps it wasn’t the best thing in the world, but Lucas’ skates from when he was a boy no longer fit, and Vic didn’t have her own. Besides, they had both agreed that if ice skating became a constant in their lives, they would buy matching ice skates (Lucas just wanted ice skates, Vic insisted if they were already buying them, they might as well match) 

Lucas stepped into the rink, and he felt at home. He hadn’t skated in a long time, it brought back too many painful memories of his parents, but the second his blades touched the ice, it was the easiest thing in the world, like riding a bike. Vic on the other hand was not the most skilled skater in the ring, she had immediately clung to the railing on the edge and hadn’t let go. 

She looked at Lucas and saw a childlike wonder that was rarely ever present in him. Too much responsibility as Chief and as Jennifer’s only guardian had robbed him of that a long time ago. Vic loved seeing him like that, she couldn't even fight the smile that made its way to her face. She gestured for him to take a couple of laps without her, maybe do some tricks and jumps. 

If you add asked Lucas, this was the happiest he had felt in a long time. Maybe it was the fact that he was doing the only thing he had ever felt passion for other than firefighting or maybe it was because of Victoria. Maybe (probably, it was a combination of both). He had done a couple of laps without her, done a couple of jumps and simple tricks from his youth, nothing too complicated, it was a public rink after all. 

He made his way over to Vic and held out his hands to her. “I’ll trade you the railing for my hands babe,” 

She huffed and slightly glared at him, Lucas knew her well enough to know that she meant it in a playful manner. 

“I mean it Lucas Ripley if my ass ends on the ice, I'll break up with you,” Vic said, but held his hands and let herself be guided nonetheless. He was skating backward while making sure she didn’t fall. Victoria was actually decent at ice skating, she was just a bit scared to pick up the pace. 

They had skated for a while, it had involved a high amount of playful banter. It was probably one of the best dates either of them had been on. Of course, things couldn't stay perfect forever. 

Suddenly Vic had slipped on the ice and was wobbling. In her panic, she had grabbed Lucas and pulled him close. He had fallen enough times on the ice to know where this was going, as fast as he could, he grabbed her by the waist and held her close, while making sure she landed on top of him as they hit the ice. 

“Your ass isn’t on the ice, you can’t break up with me,” he said while she was still lying on top of him. She had only laughed and pulled him into a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll give whoever guess what sport their next date will involve a chance to pick at the next drabble will be about.


	10. On the rocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic and Lucas go rock climbing.

It was Vic’s turn to drag Lucas out of bed for a road trip to Portland and take him on a surprise date. She had decided to continue with the theme of physical activity dates, and take him rock climbing. They might not have been Olympic gold medalists like Bishop, but they were still firefighters that loved to workout. It had taken her a couple of weeks to get everything together, mainly because of scheduling issues with their job. 

Vic had told him to wear his workout clothes, so maybe the reason she had picked rock climbing wasn’t that she loved to workout, as much as it was that she loved to see him in workout clothes, all sweaty and hot. 

Today she was driving, he had had a late night at a scene the night before, so he was catching up on sleep in the passenger seat. In Vic’s humble opinion, it was the cutest thing she had ever seen. The seat was reclined as back as it went, his arms were crossed at the back of the headrest and his left arm was being used as a pillow. 

During a red light (she was a responsible firefighter who didn’t use her phone while driving thank you very much) she had taken his phone from the cupholder and snapped a picture of him, then she proceeded to email it to herself. She planned on using the picture as proof that he did drool in his sleep, Lucas had been trying to deny that fact for months. 

Lucas had been having a fun dream, it was something about being a contestant on wipeout, except the water kept changing color, when he had felt Vic gently shake him awake to tell him that they were at the rock climbing place. 

“You don’t look shocked or surprised,” She deadpanned 

“I just woke up baby,” Lucas stammered, it wasn’t very convincing, 

“How did you find out?” 

“You left your computer open on the website the other day,” He was planning on acting like he didn’t know, but had forgotten in his sleepy state. It was true that Victoria Hughes was not great at keeping secrets, he wondered how the two of them weren’t common knowledge. “And I saw you had taken my climbing shoes from the closet,” 

She had huffed in disappointment before giving him a brief kiss and leading them inside. They both knew how to rock climb, it was probably one of their shared hobbies, but they had never done it together or as a date. Back in Seattle, they went to different places on different days. 

They had both done a small warm-up, both had given up the pretense that they weren’t undressing the other person with their eyes. Suddenly Vic stood up and walked up to the main wall, testing her weight on the spongy floor that would catch them should they fall off. 

“The first one to the top gets to pick the what kind of sex we’re having tonight,” And with no preamble had started climbing. Lucas laughed, finished putting on his climbing shoes, and raced to the wall. Truthfully it didn’t really matter which one of them won the race, they both knew tonight was going to be fun, all the sex they had was great.  
  


Lucas made the executive decision that there was no point in wearing himself out by trying to catch up to her and calmly made his way up the wall. Vic had reached the top in no time, Lucas had never seen her climb before, but she was clearly very good at it, probably better than him. It made sense, he knew from experience how much stamina she had, and how much upper body strength she had. 

When he jumped down from the top of the wall, she was waiting for him on the bottom. 

“Loser,” Vic said affectionately 

“Yeah, but I’m your loser,” He corrected her and leaned in for a kiss. “Were you staring at my ass?” 

“Were you staring at my ass?” She parroted back at him but nodded in affirmation to his question. 

“Let’s just say that while you would have won, either way, I certainly didn’t make an effort to catch up, and maybe the view did have something to do with that.” 

Hours later, as they were leaving, Vic noted that she had been right, he did look hot as hell after a workout. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used to rock climb but to be honest, I haven't done it in years and I do not know the terminology in English, hopefully, it was still good.


	11. Jumping from the plane we flew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas and Vic go on a skydiving date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for lovevicley because they guessed they would be going rock climbing last drabble. I hope you enjoy it.

Vic had called it smoke jumping in front of Jennifer, thinking it would sound less bad than parachuting, but really, they wouldn't be jumping into any burning building or fires, it was just skydiving. 

Vic was not surprised to find out that Lucas had wanted to go skydiving for a long time, apparently the Chief of the Seattle Fire Department had an extensive bucket list and no time to finish it. Vic was going to make sure he did. 

They had gotten to the place early, according to the website where she had made their reservations, you had to get there at least 30 minutes before the class started. Since they were both cautious people —contrary to popular belief, Victoria Hughes was not reckless, she could be impulsive, but you cannot be a good firefighter if you were reckless and she was a damn good firefighter—They had decided to arrive  Snohomish an hour before their class was due.

“Hi, I’m Victoria Hughes and this is Lucas Ripley, we made reservations for the 10 am class,” Vic told the person at the front desk of the office. Nelson, his name tag read, started typing on the computer. 

“Yeah, here you are, I’ll print the waiver for you to sign, and then we can get on with selecting the photo package you’d like and your payment method, since you’re 45 minutes earlier and no one else from your class is here, it shouldn’t take long,” He said before making his way over to the printer. 

Vic and Lucas may have spent 15 minutes making out in the parking lot like teenagers after deciding getting there one hour early was perhaps a bit much. 

They had chosen to go with the video options instead of just the regular photographs. Lucas wanted to save this moment forever. Vic did too, but her first thought was that it would be hilarious to see both of them jump off a plane, especially Lucas, and if it became excellent blackmail material in the future then so be it. 

After everyone from their class started to arrive, they had gone to what the instructors called ground class, to teach them everything they would need to know before jumping. Sadly as first-time jumpers with no diving license, they would have to jump while strapped to an instructor. 

As the skydiving place was outside of the city of Seattle, Lucas and Vic had spent the entire morning flirting and holding hands in the way disgustingly cute couples do. To be fair they couldn’t actually act like that in normal life. It was refreshing, and it made Vic long for the end of the secrecy surrounding their relationship. 

Once the plane had reached an altitude of 14,000 feet of altitude, it was time to start jumping. Vic went first, it was truly one of the most fun things she had ever done. It felt like surfing through the air until the parachute was opened by the instructor and suddenly she was peacefully gliding. 

As her feet touched the ground, she let out a delighted laugh, the rush she felt from parachuting was almost identical to the rush she felt when walking into a burning building. Lucas wasn’t far behind her, and as soon as they were both free from the harness, they automatically gravitated towards each other. 

“This was fun,” He said still breathless

“We should definitely do it again soon,” She agreed, her mind still catching up with her body. 

“I think we should get diving licenses, you know? Learn how to do it by ourselves,” Lucas spoke as he put his forehead against her own. Vic was sure she had never loved him and his incredible ideas more. 

“It can be our thing baby,” 

“When you become the best smokejumper in the country, I’ll have the privilege to say I was with you on your first jump.” Victoria Hughes would make it far in life, Lucas was sure of it. 

“Oh, I’m a smokejumper now? You trying to get rid of me Chief?” She said playfully, he froze for a second. “You really think I have what it takes to be a smokejumper? They’re the elite of the elite,” 

“You can do anything you put your mind to Victoria Hughes, you’re brilliant,” He had never spoken truer words. 

“I love you, Lucas Ripley.”

“I love you too Eggy.” 

A picture of the two of them kissing still in the skydiving tandem equipment would sit on their bedside until the very end of their lives, and eventually, that picture would make its way to their daughter’s home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consider this an apology for the sad shit I posted yesterday, and for the sad shit I'll post soon hehe.


	12. Girls' night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy and Maya are determined to find out the truth about Vic's boyfriend.

“Tell us about the new guy you’ve been seeing Vic,” Andy spoke with a level of boldness that clearly indicated she was not fully sober at the moment.

“I.. What, no there’s no guy, guys? I've never heard of guys, what's that?” Drunk Vic was a worse liar than Sober Vic. 

Maya couldn’t help but giggle “A world where no one had heard of men, sounds like the dream.” 

Vic downed another shot of Vodka. 

“For real though, I know we haven’t had a girls' night in so long, but you gotta tell us,” Andy was a woman on a mission tonight. She and Maya had talked about it, after patching things up over the whole Gibson business, it was decided they needed to get their shit together and have an actual girls’ night. 

“Yeah we need to know who has been making Vic Hughes walk in with swagger every shift,” Maya was ready to pull a Chief Ripley and act as a conversational Jedi if necessary to get the details out of Vic. 

“It’s complicated, like really complicated,” Vic had decided that they knew, and she needed to do damage control, limit this conversation as much as possible. “Can’t we just leave it at that?”

“Is he married?” Andy had hooked up with a married guy once, it had not ended well. 

“Is he old as fuck?” Maya was just throwing things up in the air. 

“He’s uh, been divorced twice, and he is older, but not old,” Vic was honestly thankful her friends were as drunk as they were, otherwise the Herrera-Bishop detective skills might have figured out who he was faster. 

“Oh you are in so much trouble,” Maya said in a teasing tone, all she really wanted was for Vic to be happy, and if this old twice divorced guy did that? It was fine in her book. 

“This is not going to end well,” Drunk Andy was also an extremely honest person, and statistically, relationships didn’t end well, especially ones this complicated. 

“Well, I’ll drink to that,” Said Vic before drowning back what was left of her beer. She loved Lucas Ripley, that didn’t mean things weren’t complicated, and probably were going to end in heartbreak. 

“Wait we were kidding, is everything okay?” Maya was ready to kick the ass of anyone that broke Vic’s heart. 

“Yeah, no, kind of,” Vic answered honestly, Maya and Andy just stared at her in confusion. “I love him, I really fucking do and I am in this relationship for the long term but I’m not delusional, this either gonna end in us getting married or it will crash and burn.” 

“Woah —” 

“And like he makes me so happy, happier than anyone had ever made me feel before,” Vic waxed on, there was no stopping now. “He is the love of my life, and god he is good in bed, I get at least three orgasms every time, and when I’m with him nothing feels complicated.” 

Andy and Maya were stunned, Vic wasn’t usually the commitment time, much less the ‘love of my life’ type. 

“I just really want things to work out with him,” God Vic was screwed, she was not supposed to fall in love with her boss’ boss’ boss. 

“Hey, it’ll be fine, if you love him and he loves you because it’s impossible not to love Victoria Hughes, then it will all be okay,” Maya said while Andy rubbed her back gently to soothe her.

“Now, tell us, what’s his name?” 

“His name’s Luke, “ Vic prayed to every single god she knew that Andy and Maya were drunk enough not to make the connection between Luke her boyfriend, and Lucas Ripley Chief of the Seattle Fire Department. 

It would be months later, when that connection was made in Andy and Maya’s brain the moment Capitan Sullivan had called Chief Ripley 'Luke' during breakfast, causing Andy to choke on her eggs and Maya to spit out her coffee while a panicked look fell over Vic’s face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh this is bad I'm sorry, originally I was planning on writing an angsty drabble but that snowballed and now it's a one-shot that I might finish and post some other.


	13. A breakfast disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy and Maya have a big realization during breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You asked for it, I delivered, this is a continuation of the previous chapter.

Ever since that one girls’ night a couple of months back, Andy, Vic, and Maya had been getting closer again. Girls’ nights were now more regular occurrences, especially since Maya had broken up with Jack. 

Andy and Maya had slowly but surely learned more things about Vic’s boyfriend Luke. It was pretty clear to them that Vic was completely head over heels in love with him. They both understood that things were still complicated, which is why they had backed down from the idea of meeting him pretty early on. Vic would introduce them when they were ready. 

Today, as usual, they were having breakfast before the shift started. It was Travis and Dean’s turn to cook, which always meant the food would be delicious and also ready on time (Whenever Jack and Maya cooked, the food tended to get delayed). 

To absolutely no one’s surprise, Vic had walked into the beanery with swagger, it happened so often no one bothered to call her out on it anymore. Andy and Maya shared a knowing look. 

Lately, Sullivan had been having meals with the team, in an effort to connect with them. It had been working pretty well, ever since the Aid Car crash with Andy, Sullivan had gotten along with everyone pretty well. 

If you asked Vic, the local expert on dating your boss, she would say that the Captain and Andy were definitely into each other. 

When Vic noticed Lucas walk into the beanery with Sullivan she had almost spilled the coffee everywhere. They tried to minimize their interactions at work as much as possible, but with Lucas and Sullivan rekindling their friendship, it was becoming increasingly difficult. 

“Chief Ripley will be having breakfast with us today,” Sullivan sounded relaxed, so everyone simply let it go and continued to eat. 

Through breakfast, Sullivan and Ripley mostly talked amongst themselves, it was clear to the team that they were close friends. The rest of the team kept up their regular banter, only toning it down when it came to sex, no one wanted to talk about sex with the Chief present, Vic was eternally grateful for that. 

Vic really did not know how she would handle her team teasing her about her regular swagger around Lucas, or Andy and Maya teasing her about Luke and realizing they had been talking about Lucas Ripley the entire time. 

“Post-shift day drinking, thoughts?” Andy loved it when the team hung out in that post-shift haze, it was when she really felt as if they were a family.

“Count me out, I’ve got a date,” Ben always got the biggest smile when talking about Dr. Bailey.

“Warren has a date with Hot Hot Miranda,” Vic said in a sing-song voice. Honestly, Vic knew if she ever got married to Lucas, she wanted a relationship like Warren and Bailey’s. 

“Hot Hot Miranda, Hot Hot Miranda, Hot Hot Miranda,” The team chanted, it was becoming a tradition to do that. Ben really didn’t mind, even if it felt like sometimes he was their father figure. 

“I’m gonna tell her you said that,” Ben replied, two could play at this game.

“We’re not scared of her,” Jack said with absolutely zero confidence in his voice

“Don’t lie, Jack, we love Dr. Bailey, but she can be terrifying,” Dean followed up, for such a small woman, Dr. Bailey was scary when she wanted to be. 

“Even I’m scared of her,” Chimed in Ripley and the table froze.

“You know Dr. Bailey, Sir?” asked Maya.

“I've known her since I was unranked,” He had met Bailey during her residency. “I don’t remember exactly when we met, but it was years ago,” 

“Probably the ferry boat incident,” Sullivan remembered that accident, it had been a beast. “That was a big one, first time we had Doctors in the field, we were young back then Luke, you were still married to Eva,” 

The final piece of the puzzle clicked. Andy choked on her eggs while Maya spat out her coffee.

Twice divorced, older guy named Luke. 

Luke as in Lucas. 

Lucas as in Lucas Ripley.

Ripley as in the fucking Chief of the Seatle Fire Department. 

Maya was impressed and possibly a little bit in shock. Vic had been the most vocal against Andy and Jack, she had yelled at Ripley twice and avoided him like the plague during his six weeks as interim Captain of 19. And now apparently he was the love of her life and they had been dating for months. 

Andy had no idea how they hadn’t made the connection before. Probably because the way Vic talked about Luke like she was a love-sick teenager made him out to be a funny, sweet, sexy caring guy and those were not words Andy would ever associate with Chief Ripley. 

“You okay?” asked Travis as he patted Andy on the back, while Dean did the same for Maya. 

“Hmm yeah, just went down the wrong pipe is all” Andy replied in a high-pitched voice. 

“Whatever you say, Herrera,” Sullivan said in a skeptical voice, he had no idea what was happening, but he did not need whatever drama was going on between his firefighters to ruin breakfast. 

Andy and Maya turned to look at Vic with synchronization that would have made the twins from the shining jealous and glared. 

_“Later”_ Vic mouthed at them, hoping they would understand. Thankfully Andy and Maya dropped the subject, they were definitely going to drag Vic to the turnout room to explain after breakfast. 

Ripley made eye contact with Vic and it was clear that they were having a conversation with a single glance. The chief smiled reassuringly and Vic smiled back at him. They looked so in love, Maya and Andy were shocked no one had noticed it before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I write the conversation in the turnout room next?


	14. Turnout talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic comes clean to Andy and Maya.

“Explain,” Andy basically growls the second Maya locks the turnout room. Vic cannot avoid thinking about her turnout room dalliance with Lucas months ago.

“Uhhhhh,” Vic really does not know how to address the situation. How do you tell your friends that you’re head over heels in love with your boss’ boss’ boss?

Andy and Maya just kept staring expectantly. 

“Ripping the Band-Aid off, yeah let’s do that,” Vic was starting to ramble, it was a talent if you asked her. “I’m dating the Chief. That sounds wrong. I’m in love with Lucas Ripley, that sounds better, I think.” 

“What? How? Since when?” Maya would ask every question known to man if it helped her make sense of the situation.

“I am dating Ripley, we’re very much in love. I don’t know how it happened, it just did and it’s one of the best things that have happened to me. It started the day after Miller’s birthday technically,” Vic would absolutely be honest with her friends. She had talked to Lucas about it, back when Andy and Maya first found out she was seeing someone. They had agreed if her team found out, then it was best to be completely honest. 

“I might be a little bit in shock, but way to go Vic he’s hot,” Maya said before she could stop herself.

“Right?” Even if Vic weren’t dating him, anyone with eyes could see Lucas Ripley was hot as hell. “I feel obligated to inform you that not reporting us to HR could lead to repercussions for both of you, but please please don’t tell HR,” 

“Repercussions? What kind of repercussions?” Andy’s voice had an edge to it. 

“For you? Just probably a warning and at most some suspension.” Vic needed her friends to make an informed decision. “For Ripley and I? We’re risking probation, suspension, and even termination of our contract,”

“Is he worth it? Is he worth risking your career?” Maya was genuinely baffled by the situation, but she was most definitely not talking to HR, she hadn’t told HR about Andy and Jack or about herself and Jack, and there was no way in hell she was risking Vic’s career. 

“He is,” If you had told Victoria Hughes a year ago that she would be willing to risk her career for a relationship, she would have called you crazy, and yet here she is, in love and willing to do it. 

“Okay, then we don’t tell HR,” Andy said like it was the simplest thing in the world. 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” Vic let out a sigh of relief, just because she was willing to risk her career didn’t mean she wanted to do it. “I’m sure you have questions, and I’m absolutely going to answer them because—” 

“Three times,” Maya interrupted, leaving Vic confused and Andy making a face of vague disgust. “How am I supposed to live knowing that the Fire Chief of Seattle makes you cum at least three times every time you have sex?” 

“I don’t know how to answer that,” Vic was thinking they would have questions more pertinent to the job. All three of them made contact and started laughing at how ridiculous this whole thing was. 

“Listen, Vic, we love you and since we clearly didn’t know until today, you two can act professionally on the job, so we’re okay with it, or at least I am,” Andy couldn’t fault Vic, she had dated Jack and now there was definitely something going on with Sullivan. 

“I’m okay with it,” Maya decided “I probably wouldn’t be if we hadn’t known about him for months and seen how happy he makes you, but I’m okay with it,” 

“Man, I still can’t believe you two didn’t make that connection sooner” In Vic’s humble opinion, it was a miracle. 

“Honestly I’m kinda disappointed in us,” Andy replied and Maya nodded along in agreement. 

“One last thing, Fire Chief or not, if he hurts you, I’ll end him.” Maya could be really intimidating when she wanted to “And he can’t outrun an Olympian.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope yall liked this.


	15. Hospital run-ins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Carina DeLuca runs into Chief Lucas Ripley at the hospital.

Carina DeLuca had met Chief Lucas Ripley before, she had seen him around the hospital whenever injured firefighters came in and she had seen him whenever they both coincidentally ended up at 19 to visit their significant others. 

Maya never really talked about him, they had started dating after the whole Victoria and Lucas drama had happened. Carina just knew he was a very good Chief, which was all she really needed to know, that her Bambina was in good hands. From her outsider perspective, Carina was really glad Maya and Victoria worked together because she knew Chief Ripley would do everything he could to keep them safe. 

Her thoughts were interrupted when someone crashed into her. 

“I’m sorry, I totally wasn’t paying attention,” The person said, it was as if her thoughts had summoned him because suddenly there he was, Lucas Ripley. 

“Oh, no worries I wasn’t paying attention either,” Carina replied nonchalantly. 

“Dr. DeLuca right? You’re dating Bishop,” Ripley said, hoping he hadn’t gotten it wrong. It had been a stressful night, he had 3 firefighters from 88 in the hospital, one of them in critical condition. 

“Chief Ripley, hello, you’re dating Victoria,” Carina spoke, lightheartedly, she could tell the man was stressed. 

“Please, call me Lucas,” There was no reason for her to call him Chief, he wasn't her Chief, technically the only thing they had in common was that their significant others were best friends. 

“Carina it is then,” She figured they could be friends or at least friendly given their situation, especially because they understood the stress of dating a firefighter, even if he was one himself. “I figured we should try to get along, given the fact that we both love Station 19 women,” 

“I’d like that,” Ripley replied softly, and he meant it, he didn’t have many friends, especially friends outside the department, and he figured this was a way to get closer to Vic and her crew without making it a conflict of interests at work. 

“What brings you to the hospital tonight?” 

“Injured firefighters from 88, I always pay them a visit,” 

“I’m glad you do, I’m sorry you had come in tonight though” Carina couldn't help but feel relief it wasn’t Maya that was injured. He looked like he desperately needed coffee, so she had offered to take him to the attendings' lounge. They had started chatting, and Carina was pleasantly surprised at how nice he was and how easy the conversation flowed. Before Maya and Victoria, they could have hit it off, but they were both clearly completely in love with their respective significant others. 

They had been talking for about twenty minutes when she got paged for an emergency C-section. 

“Duty calls, thank you for the coffee,” He sounded less tense than he did when he had bumped into her. 

“No problem,” Carina spoke as she got up, and made a spur of the moment decision, “Would you and Victoria like to go on a double date with Maya and me sometime soon Lucas?”  


“I’d like that, and I’m sure Vic will too,” Lucas said as she left the room, Vic had been dropping hints that she wanted him to get to know her team better, and he genuinely wanted to be friends with Carina. 

Hours later as Carina left the OR she decided to call her girlfriend. 

“A DOUBLE DATE WITH RIPLEY?” Maya’s voice sounded extremely high-pitched over the phone. Carina could only laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is kinda short, but I needed to post this before I could post the double date. So vicley and marina double date next yay.


	16. Double date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carina, Maya, Vic, and Lucas go on a double date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the previous chapter.

“Relax, Tesoro, it’s just a double date,” Carina had been looking forward to this double date for a while, it had been hard to arrange with all of their different schedules. In the month between befriending Lucas and the actual day of the date, they had grown somewhat closer, whenever he was in the hospital he would stop by and say hi, which would lead them to having coffee.

On occasions, she went to the Seattle Fire Department HQ and had lunch with him. It felt nice to have friends outside the hospital, ever since moving to America all of her friends had been work friends and all of her flings had been work flings, until Lucas and Maya. 

The fact Vic and Maya worked together strangely benefited their developing friendship, since they were often both free when their significant others were on shift, and since Lucas’ only other friend was their Captain, it left a good chunk of time for Carina and Lucas to hang out. 

Lately, Carina had been teaching Lucas how to make her famous french toast after Maya had raved about how good it was to the team and Vic expressed her desire to have some. It was a cute sentiment and Carina was more than willing to reveal some of her secrets. 

“A double date with my boss,” Maya deadpanned, breaking Carina’s train of thought.

“A double date with your best friend’s husband and my friend,” Carina replied with fake exasperation. 

“Who also happens to be my boss’ boss’ boss,” They were going in circles. 

“Stop being a baby and get in the car, we’re going to be late,” Carina said before briefly kissing Maya and leading them out the door. 

They decided that for a first double date (hopefully there would be more) a casual yet nice restaurant would be the best. According to Andrea (her brother, not Maya’s best friend), there was a lovely Japanese Bistro in downtown Seattle that was perfect for dates or hangouts. 

Despite all the fuzz that Maya had made before leaving, and the quickie they had in the shower, they had made it to the restaurant a couple of minutes before their reservation was due. 

“Vic texted, she said they’re running a couple of minutes late, and that we should head in,” Maya said before moving towards the door. 

“Sorry we’re late,” Lucas spoke as they walked towards the table and sat down, all while holding hands. “Traffic was worst than we anticipated”

“I hope the sex was good,” Carina said with no preamble, she really wasn’t judging, she and Maya had almost been late for the same reason. Maya looked so worried, one might think she witnessed a murder, Lucas on the other hand, had gone bright red.

“It was,” Vic replied shamelessly with a smirk. 

Before anyone could say anything else, the waiter came to take their drink orders. They ordered a bottle of sake for the table and then individual drinks. Neither Lucas nor Carina were on call tonight and Maya and Vic had ended a 24-hour shift that morning, so they could all consume as much alcohol as they wanted. 

“I’ve been dying to come to this restaurant for a while,” Said Vic while looking at the menu “DeLukes highly recommends it,” 

“DeLukes?” Carina asked 

“Right, that’s what I call your brother, gotta keep the Andreas and both DeLucas apart,” 

“He’s the one that set you up with Mayhorn was it?” Lucas asked, Vic had mentioned DeLukes before as a friend from the hospital, he hadn’t realized it was Carina’s brother, “I guess befriending DeLucas is a tradition in the Hughes-Ripley household.”

“Oh my god I had forgotten about Mayhorn,” Maya spoke for the first time that night, she was determined to push through the awkward, for Carina and Vic. 

“I’m sorry, who is this Mayhorn?” Carina chimed in. 

“He’s sort of my ex, we never really dated,” Vic didn’t know if he could be classified as an ex, considering they had seen each other three times and it was only for sex. 

“Oh god, we teased you about him the night of the storm with the Chief there,” Maya said with a groan as she realized it. 

“We’re on a double date Bishop, I think you can call me Ripley or Lucas,” Lucas said trying his hardest not t sound like her boss, “And honestly I thought it was hilarious, Vic looked cute while getting all flustered over Mayhorn after we had just made out,”

They had had sex in the turnout room but Bishop didn’t need to know that. 

“See this is why we are friends, the average heterosexual man would have gotten jealous,” Carina emphasized. 

After that first batch of awkwardness, dinner had flowed really well, partially because of the Sake. 

“I had fun, we should do this again,” Maya whispered to Vic because she knew her friend had been nervous about how Maya would react to the double date with Lucas. 

“See, it was a good date Bambina, Lucas is really nice and it doesn’t have to be awkward if you don't want it to be,” Said Carina once they were home. 

“They’re really cute together, I don’t think I had ever seen Vic and Ripley act like a couple, except during their wedding.” Maya spoke in agreement. 

“I think they need that, to be able to act like a couple in front of their friends, to be normal for once,” Carina really did not want to imagine having to hide her relationship for over a year. 

“Mhm, you looked really good tonight,” Maya was done talking about Vic and Ripley for the night. “Baciami” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, I'm still getting the hang of writing Maya and Carina so that was tricky, but I assure y'all there will be more of them in the future of this drabble collection. Is it wrong that I'm deeply invested in Lucas and Carina's friendship despite the fact that they never met?
> 
> Tesoro means treasure and Baciami means kiss me because Maya is obviously learning Italian for her very hot girlfriend.


	17. Appendicitis and phone calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic ends up in the hospital, Travis worries.

“Hughes will not be joining us today, so you’ll all need to pick the slack,” Sullivan tried and failed to say in a casual manner so the team would remain calm. 

“What happened to Vic?” Travis doesn’t know if he is the one that asked the question or not. He is Vic’s next of kin, which means the hospital would have called if she were in a condition that didn’t allow for her to make decisions, and Sullivan doesn’t sound worried. Still, this is his best friend, and after Michael, Travis worries a lot. 

“She’s in the hospital, nothing serious, she just isn’t available for the next couple of shifts,” Travis feels like he can breathe again, that doesn’t stop him from immediately pulling out his phone and clicking Vic’s name at the top of his favorite contacts. 

It rings three times before someone picks us, it’s not Vic.

“Montgomery, hello” Chief Ripley’s voice sounds through the phone. 

“Chief, what’s going on?” Travis can't help the tremor in his voice, there is no reason for Chief Ripley to have Vic’s phone. 

“Everything’s alright Montgomery, she’s okay,” Ripley pauses, Travis thinks maybe he doesn’t know how to respond. “She was brought in last night, appendicitis, surgery went well, she’s just high on painkillers at the moment,” 

“Is that Travis?” He hears Vic yell through the phone, she sounds not sober and very happy, Travis can’t help but let out a laugh of relief. 

“It is,” He hears Ripley say. Just before he can ask to talk to Vic, he hears her voice through the phone again. 

“Baaaaaby give me the phone, I want to talk to Trav”

_ Baby?  _ It finally makes sense why Chief Ripley had picked up her phone, why he was at the hospital and god Travis is going to kill Victoria when she feels better for not telling him she was seeing the Chief. 

“Any way you could chalk that up to the anesthesia and pain killers?” Ripley sounds sheepish. 

“Not really Chief,” He won’t do anything until he hears a Sober Vic explain things to him, but this Vic sounds really happy, so he’ll take that as a good sign. 

“Traaaavis, my appendix went boom,” Vic says in a tone way too cheery for someone that just got sliced open. 

“Toria, your appendix  _ almost  _ went boom, the distinction is important,” Ripley says in a sweet and soft voice and Travis has no doubt he loves her. 

“A very important distinction,” Travis replies lightheartedly, hoping he’s on speaker. 

“If you say so.” Vic sounds carefree and a part of Travis loves that, even if it's because of surgery. “Travis, when are you coming to visit me at the hospital? Luke can’t stay with me all day and I’ll get bored.” 

“I told you, I took the day off honey,” It sounds like this isn’t the first time they are having the conversation. 

“I love you,” Vic says in a dreamy voice.

“I love you too,” Ripley replies, sounding smitten. 

“I was talking to Travis, but I love you too, I love you both so much, my favorite men, I love you differently though, because I don’t want to fuck Travis’ brains out when I see him in uniform,” Lucas might just die of embarrassment, Travis is trying so hard not to laugh. 

“Okay, I have to go Vic, but I’ll stop by after shift-end, love you,” Travis might even get himself on Aid Car duty just so he can check up on her if they need to drop anyone off at Grey-Sloan. “Take care of our girl Chief, bye,” 

The call ends and Lucas Ripely's smile could rival the sun. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is late but whatever I didn't go to bed so I'm still counting it as keeping up the streak.


	18. Conversations in the dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic and Lucas talk about Andy and Maya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested and It's connected to chapters 12, 13 and 14

Vic gets home around 3 am, her drunkenness long faded.

Lucas is waiting for her in the bed. 

Andy and Maya know, Vic knows they need to talk about this. She’s not worried about their relationship, she and Lucas have talked (and fought) about this before. This has been a sword that has been hanging over their relationship from the second their lips touched for the first time. 

“Lucas baby, we need to talk,” she says as she sits on the edge of the bed and takes off her high heels. 

“What’s wrong?” He immediately reaches for her hand. 

“Andy and Maya,” Vic sighs, “They know.” 

“Everything?” His heart drops, he knew this was coming, it was inevitable. 

“No, they just know I’m seeing a twice-divorced older guy named Luke and that it’s complicated,” 

“And they still don’t know it’s me?” Lucas sounds skeptical even to himself. 

“They were both very drunk,” 

“Okay,” They both stay silent, they know this could be the end of their careers. “What do you want to do Eggy?” 

“Nothing, I think if the girls were drunk enough to not make the connection, it might stay like that for a while,” Vic answers. 

“That’s a Band-Aid solution Toria,” He tells her even though they both know it perfectly well. “I think, if it comes down to it, if they figure it out, tell them the truth.” 

“Good, I was thinking the same thing,” She pauses, Vic is not sure if she should tell him, but this is their job they’re talking about, so she settles for telling him half of the story. “Andy and Maya won’t tell HR, they wouldn’t snitch, and it would be hypocritical,” 

Lucas doesn’t press for more, he doesn’t need to know more, he doesn’t want to know more. Instead, he hugs her from behind, and wraps his body around her, Vic melts into him. 

“It’s going to be okay, we knew this could happen, Bishop and Herrera are your friends,” Lucas Ripley loves his job, but not as much as he loves Victoria Hughes. “Besides, they’ll have my head before I let them touch a hair on your head,” 

“That’s what I’m afraid of,” Vic doesn’t want him to lose his job, he’s damn good at it, she doesn’t want him to resent her, she doesn’t want a new Fire Chief. 

“Get ready for bed, I’ll make you a spearmint tea,” He says instead of replying to what she just said, they are at a stalemate, they’ve talked about this before, no outcome is good. None of that matters if they have each other. 

Months later, Sully calls him Luke during breakfast, Herrara chokes on her eggs, Bishop spits her coffee, Vic looks panicked. Lucas knows what just happened, he looks at Victoria and gives her a reassuring simile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short, but to be fair I posted a one-shot today so I'm hoping it evens out.


	19. French Toast, Showers and a Bet

“I’m going to ask Maya to marry me,” Carina blurts out during lunch. Lucas smiles at her. They have been friends for about two years now, and during the course of those years, Lucas has seen her relationship with Bishop grow and flourish. They’ve been through a lot together, Lucas knows they’ll have a great marriage.

“Really? I’m very happy for you,” 

“We talked about it last year, neither of us were ready back then, but we both wanted it to happen at some point.” Carina looks happier than Lucas has ever seen her, simply talking about Maya makes her feel like this “Lately I’ve been feeling ready, and I think she is too,” 

“Well, it’s going to be the wedding of the century then,” Lucas knows that before Bishop, Carina didn’t exactly do relationships, and the times she had, it didn’t end well. “Is that why we’re making french toast? Is it celebratory french toast? Are you going to hide the ring in the french toast?” 

Making french toast had become a tradition between them, ever since he asked her to teach him how to make it for Vic, it had been their thing. 

“No, we are making french toast because I wanted to ask you if you would be my Man of Honor?” Carina asks, it sounds a bit shy and unlike her usual confident self. 

“I’d be my honor” Lucas replies as he takes the first bite of french toast. 

A few blocks away from them, at the station, a similar conversation is going down. 

“I’m going to marry Carina Deluca,” Maya states while she, Andy, and Vic are taking a post-shift shower. 

“Well look at your Maya ‘Monogamy is for the weak’ Bishop talking about marriage” Andy laughed. 

“Hey, the full quote goes ‘Monogamy is for the weak or the very dedicated’, I’m fully dedicated to Carina,” Maya says in response. 

“Oh we know, you are crazy for your hot Italian girlfriend,” Vic has been to many double dates over the past years, she can personally testify how sickeningly in love they are.

“Soon to be fiancée,” Maya sing-songs 

“You got a ring yet?” Andy questions 

“I’m buying it after I leave here, I was gonna ask you to come with,” 

“I’m down, as one of you bridesmaids, it’s my duty to accompany you,” Vic declared in fake bravado, before giggling. “I just realized, if Lucas is Carina’s Man of Honor, that means he and Andy will have to walk down the aisle together.” 

Andy looks mortified at the prospect of having to walk down the aisle with Ripley. He and Vic have been together and married for years, it never got any less strange. Maya is laughing along with Vic, she and Ripley have a strange friendship formed over awkward double dates.

“What did I do to deserve Maid of Honor?” Andy fake whines. 

Later that night, when Vic and Lucas are curled up in bed, a bet is made.

“Maya is going to propose,” Vic murmurs 

“Carina is going to propose,” Lucas whispers back. 

“Wanna bet on who asks the question first?” 

“50 bucks on Carina, she’s definitely the one that taking the lead in the relationship in that sense, Bishop is still new to commitment,” Besides, he’s Carina’s Man of Honor, it feels wrong to bed against her, 

“I’ll take you up on that, Maya is an Olympic Gold medalist, when she wants something she gets it, plus I was new to commitment and I still asked you to marry me,” She reasons, remembering their own wedding. 

“That you did,” He maneuvers so that he can kiss her, “But you’re pretty special sweetheart,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is kinda meh because I am completely obsessed with my new prodigal son crossover and it has taken up all my brainpower, but I still want to write one drabble a day. Please help little old me by giving me ideas and suggestions in the comments.


	20. Axes and hauntings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic and Lucas run into each other after the support group but before Miller's birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry for missing the past two days, but between school and the prodigal son au, I've been very busy, worry not because we are back to our regularly scheduled daily drabbles. Thank you to everyone that commented ideas, I have written them down and they will be coming out soon.

“Chief, I didn’t expect to see you here” Hughes mutters in a way that Lucas finds strangely adorable, before reprimanding himself, that’s his subordinate. 

“Ah, Hughes, hello,” He replies awkwardly, “To be honest I didn’t expect this myself,” 

Her head tilts and her eyebrows scrunch together like he’s a puzzle and she’s trying to figure him out. 

“Battalion Chief Frankel, recommended this to me months ago, finally decided to try it out I guess,” _I guess_ god he sounds like a schoolboy with a crush, it’s embarrassing and he’s so glad no one is here to witness the train wreck that Lucas Ripley becomes around Victoria Hughes. “What about you? Are you a regular here at Blade & Timber Axe Throwing?” 

“Uh, yeah,” Hughes exclaimed while pointing at her T-shirt, which clearly bore the logo of the place. Lucas wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole, he couldn’t believe he hadn’t noticed, although, in his defence, he was trying his hardest _not_ to look at her chest. “I’m part of a league,” 

“Does that mean you’re good at it?” Lucas asked her. “Because I’m terrible, axe throwing is harder than I thought,”

She laughed, and Lucas knew he was fucked, he should not be feeling this way towards a subordinate, much less a junior firefighter. 

“Very different from how we use them on the job, although I doubt you’ve held an axe in a while Chief,” Hughes teases him, “And I’m great, single-handedly lead my team to victory on the last tournament,” 

“Remind me not to get on your bad side Hughes,” He replies, despite the fact that he has indeed gotten on her bad side before, twice. Still, she had apologized for yelling at him (only for the second time, that was very important to him) and now they’re at a strange friendly with flirtatious vibes place in their relationship. 

“Don’t worry Chief, you’re safe, wouldn’t want to get fired,” She clearly hasn’t forgotten about that, but to be perfectly honest with himself, she could yell at him again, and he wouldn't have it in him to fire her. 

“I don’t think I can fire you if I’m dead,” Lucas shots back, hoping to communicate the fact that he really wouldn’t fire her, even alive. 

“Your ghost could haunt me,” Hughes joked, he doesn’t know if it’s him or if she's flirting with him.

“Oh, I would most certainly haunt you,” He tentatively replies, worried that he might be miss reading the situation and she’ll be uncomfortable. 

“Good to know, maybe I’ll throw an axe at you if I’m feeling lonely,” Hughes is definitely flirting, and Lucas knows he should put an end to this before it even gets a chance to become a thing, but there’s just something about her that makes it impossible. 

“Well, I suppose, if you threw an axe at me, who am I to deny you of eternal companionship,” Lucas is _definitely_ flirting back. 

Hughes lets out the cutest snort he’s ever seen. Lucas really wants to kiss her. 

“I was wondering if—” Her sentence gets cut off by his work phone going off. 

“Chief Ripley,” Lucas puts on his stern voice, his work persona. “No one sends in a RIT, I’ll be there in 10,” 

He opens his mouth to apologize but she’s already waving him off. 

Around six months into their relationship, Lucas finds out Vic was going to ask him on a date and he curses the 3-alarm fire, they could have had this so much sooner. 

  
  



	21. Gala night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first SFD Holiday gala after Vic and Lucas get together.

The Seattle Fire Department is known for its infamous annual holiday gala, every firefighter in the city that isn’t on duty attends. Last year, Vic and her entire team had been working that night, which meant she had never been to one before. 

According to Lucas, they’re pretty enjoyable when you’re a firefighter, but they get pretty boring after you become a Battalion Chief, that’s when he had to start sitting at the table with all the politicians and butter them up all night so that the budget remained untouched. 

According to her team, they are an incredible opportunity to get drunk and take home someone from a different station. That whole gala is pretty much an HR disaster waiting to happen, but every year without fail, HR turns a blind eye, just for the night. Station 19 A Shift keeps a tally about people from other stations that they have slept with, so far Maya and Jack were winning, each with three different stations. 

Everyone else is at one station or less. Not that Vic’s score is accurate because there’s Mayhorn and Lucas. 

Vic wonders if sleeping with the Fire Chief counts as a single station or if it counts as all of them, meaning Vic wins the game. 

She’s not entirely sure what to call Lucas, are they dating? Is he her boyfriend? it’s the end of December, and they had first hooked up at the beginning of November, that’s almost two months of earth-shattering sex, surprisingly tender moments, and never-ending laughter. 

The only person that knows about them is Jack, and he’s not been much help. Vic has tried to talk to him about it, but that always ended in awkward silences, mostly they talked about their PTSD, especially since he got suspended and started seeing a therapist. 

“Shots,” Maya decides, breaking Vic’s train of thought. “Everything is awkward right now, so we are doing shots,” 

Things _are_ awkward because Andy and Sullivan have some sort of strange sexual tension going on and Jack and Dean have a very much not sexual tension going on. 

Next thing Vic knows, she’s three Vodka shots and two glasses of champagne in, and the world feels warmer. 

Lucas has not looked at their table in the entirety of the night, it pisses her off how good he is at being professional while she’s stuck listening to him give a speech, all while he is wearing a tuxedo that hugs his form so beautifully it makes her want to fuck him in the bathroom. 

Vic takes another shot of Vodka in order to drown her sorrows and eats another canape, they are truly delicious. Vic is not one to let free things from the department go. 

“Nineteen,” Lucas' voice startles her, apparently he could teleport, or maybe Vic was drunker than she thought and hadn’t noticed him coming over. “Sullivan, Herrara I hope you are doing better, glad to see you came,” 

His eyes linger on her cleavage, and his eyes turn dark, a look that usually ends with them in bed together. Vic is glad she isn’t the only one suffering not being able to tear the others' clothes off. 

“We’re good Chief,” Sullivan answered, clearly not thrilled to Ripley around. 

“All good Sir,” Andy followed up, trying to sound genuine, everyone at the table knew the storm incident was something that she hated talking about. “How is your night going?” 

“Ah, boring, sadly this event is not fun when you have to remain professional,” To anyone not familiar with Lucas Ripley, that would have sounded perfectly normal, to Victoria Hughes however, it sounded exactly like it did the night of the storm when he was talking about getting his hands dirty in the engine with her and Maya. This was Lucas’ ‘we’re at work and need to remain professional but I want to hear you scream my name’ voice, and it was getting to her. 

“Have fun nineteen, you deserve it after the year you’ve had,” Lucas said softly, he really did have a soft spot for this station, and not just because of Vic, his six weeks as interim captain had shown him how great they were. 

“Thanks, Chief,” Sounded a chorus of voices, and Vic if made sure to use her bedroom voice, well he had done it first. Vic took pride in the fact that he left their table looking slightly flushed. 

“I did not need to witness that,” Jack whispered to her, 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Feigning Innocence 

“Mhm sure miss bedroom voice,” Jack wasn’t quite sure how no one else had picked up on her thing with the Chief. 

Vic gave him a shrug in response. 

As the night progresses, Vic sobers up, and she and Lucas play a game of stolen glances. 

**meet me at the pizza place half a block away**

“Mr. Hypothetical? Someone is getting laid tonight,” A very drunk Travis states. Vic starts to panic. 

“None of your business Trav,” Vic mutters while handing him another shot and hoping he won't remember in the morning. “I feel kinda bad, I’ll see you at work.” 

“Hi,” Vic greets him, uncharacteristically shy. 

“Hi,” Lucas replies, with his cute loverboy smile that makes her heart rate speed up. 

“That suit makes your ass look great,” She blurts out. 

“I wore it just for you,” Lucas never really bothered with his gala outfits, beyond a normal suit, but this year he wanted to impress her. 

“I wore my dress for you too, I know how much you love looking at my boobs” Vic is well aware of what gets him going. He opens his mouth to object but before he can even get a word in. “Don’t deny it, Lucas Ripley, you’re a tits guy,” 

“How about we find out?” He presses their bodies together, his hands don’t go for her hips.

They don’t stop kissing until the uber arrives, they spend the entire ride sitting as quietly as possible. In the end, they barely get a wink of sleep. 

Travis doesn’t remember. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is bad and it got of hand, enjoy lmao.


	22. Tales of Mcburney’s point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic gets appendicitis, Lucas takes her to the hospital.

Vic had been feeling bad all day, a stomach ache that would come and go had been plaguing her since midday, which meant her date day with Lucas was sort of ruined. He was supposed to come around after his workday ended, so Vic guessed that around 7 pm. 

“Eggy, It’s fine, we’ve been meaning to finish Watchmen,” 

“That’s true,” They had been meaning to finish it. It was one of the best series of the year, but every time they tried to watch it, they ended up distracted by one another. "I’m not up for takeout,”

“I’ll just make you some chicken soup,” 

“Oh, add macaroni to it, chicken soup is so much better with macaroni in it,” Vic made it seem like adding macaroni made chicken soup holy. 

“Okay weirdo,” Lucas leaned down to kiss the top of her head, “Take a nap, I’ll wake you up when the soup’s ready,” 

Vic woke up to an apartment that smelled like homemade chicken soup and a loaf of sourdough bread (Vic liked soup with macaroni, Lucas liked it with sourdough bread, they were a gourmet couple). To her dismay, she had been woken up by intense stabbing pain in the lower right-hand side of her abdomen. 

“Shit,” 

“You okay?” He stopped whatever he was doing in the kitchen to check on her. 

“Hospital, now” Vic practically growled. 

“What’s wrong?” Lucas asked as he grabbed his keys.

“Acute pain on McBurney’s point after hours of an intermittent stomach ache,” Vic panted.

They had gotten to Grey-Sloan in record time, though that might have had something to do with Lucas turning on the sirens and driving like a madman. 

“Chief Ripley,” Dr. Bailey greeted him as he carried Vic into the ER. Vic had argued that she was perfectly capable of walking on her own, he had simply picked her up and told her to try.

“Appendicitis, stomach cramps since midday, acute pain at McBurney’s point as of 7 minutes ago,” He said breathlessly. 

“Hi Dr. Bailey,” Vic winced. 

“Okay Vic, let’s get you into an OR, I’ll have you fixed up in no time,” Bailey reassured, this was Victoria Hughes, the woman in charge of training her husband, the woman who had shown him how to stay alive during a fire, Miranda would forever be grateful for Vic, the least she could do was her appendectomy. 

“Thanks, you’re the best, Dr. B” Vic replied as she got wheeled away. 

“Don’t worry, she’ll be just fine,” Miranda spoke softly, like she did when speaking to the family, “And, I won’t tell anyone,” 

“You’re a lifesaver Chief Bailey,” Lucas thanked her, for everything truly. 

“I know,” Miranda would consider them to be friendly, if not on the verge of being friends, after years of working together in a way. “You know the code to the attendings’ lounge, I’ll send an intern when I’m done,” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone asked for this a while ago its finally here yay. I might not post a drabble tomorrow because I'm trying to finish chapter three of Family Reunions so I'm sorry if you're reading this and not Family Reunions, but you should go read that too. 
> 
> Fun Fact, adding macaroni to chicken soup and eating it with sourdough bread does make the soup better I highly recommend it.


	23. Workplace romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy and Sullivan aren't subtle, Vic notices.

Ever since her relationship with Lucas, Vic would consider herself an expert in workplace romances, especially inappropriate workplace romances with the boss. Which is exactly why she can tell clear as day, there’s something going on between Andy and Sullivan. 

The longing glances, the barely contained desire.

If she’s being honest it’s a little strange watching them at work and she finds herself grateful that she and Lucas don’t actively work together. 

“Andy,” Vic whispers as she comes to stand next to the Lieutenant, “Stop eye-fucking Sullivan at work, someone other than me is going to notice.” 

“What? No, I’m, we’re, it—” Andy sputters and Vic has to bite back a laugh. 

Before the conversation can go any further, the alarm sounds. The fire is not an easy one to put out, it takes them several hours to do so. Hours of Andy avoiding eye contact with Vic, and desperately trying not to look at Sullivan. They get back to the station and coincidentally, they are both on kitchen duty, it’s perfect, Andy can’t run away from her. 

“Come on Andy, you can’t possibly think you two are being discreet,” Vic states as she takes out the ingredients they need from the cabinet. “The sexual tension is so strong I could cut it with a knife.” 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Andy feigns ignorance. 

“Please Herrera I’m the local expert on inappropriate workplace romances, I see you,” Vic bites back. 

“Are we that obvious?” Andy fretted. 

“I would say no, but I don’t want to lie to you,” Vic jokes. 

“Ugh, it’s just so hard, he looks so hot in the uniform,” Andy groaned. “How do you do it? All I’ve seen from you and Ripley has been strictly professional,” 

“I’m going to let you in on a secret,” Vic can see Andy is really getting worked up over this, and as someone that has been in that position, Vic knows it's not exactly fun. “We can’t, the one time we worked together since our relationship started, we, uh used the lock in the turnout room,” 

“Ew,” Andy's face contorts in disgust. 

“Hey you’ve done it too, I won’t be judged by you, Herrera,” 

“Fair enough,” Andy reasons. “Wait, when did this happen?” 

“Night of the storm,” Vic answers sheepishly. 

“At least someone was having fun that night,” Andy resorts, the night of the storm was hard, but it had brought her and Sullivan closer in many ways. “What am I going to do? I really like him, but everything is a mess, especially with HR,” 

“You could always do what I did and marry him,” Vic deadpans “Kidding, Ripley and I had been dating almost a year, by my calculations for you two it’s been less than a month,” 

“Is it crazy that I would marry him?” Andy asked honestly, knowing Vic is probably the only person that could understand what she’s going through. 

“Absolutely, but that love Andy,” Vic pointed out. “Just be aware of the risks, communicate with him, and take things at your own pace, the department can work,” 

“I hate that you’ve become so wise, and won’t let me live in my happy denial bubble,” Andy spoke in fake seriousness. 

“I know right, that's what happens when you hook up with your much older boss and then you marry him, who knows that might happen to you in the future,” Vic says in a light-hearted tone. 

“Robert Herrera does sound nice,” Andy concedes. “Are you gonna tell Ripley?” 

“Nah, he won’t hear it from me, but you know Sullivan is his best friend, so he will find out, still don’t worry about it, it would be hypocritical of him to say anything,” Vic reassures. She knows how stressful a secret affair can be, “I can already see you getting roped into double dates with us,” 

“Double dates?” Andy seems skeptical.

“Mhm, double dates, just ask Maya and Carina.” 

“Vic,” Andy pauses, “Thank you,” 

Andy and Sullivan do end up on a double date with Ripley and Vic three months later. Surprisingly, Sullivan is the one that ends up stressing over it the most, Andy mocks him relentlessly when they get home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back yay, I'll be posting daily this week, and then ill probably skip the weekend to update Family Reunions again.


	24. Kintsugi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic and Travis reflect on Kintsugi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major Character Death

“Are you angry at him?” Vic brakes the comfortable silence that lays over their apartment. 

“Who? My dad? Yeah,” Travis doesn’t know why she’s asking about his dad. 

“No, Micheal, are you angry at him?” Vic looks so vulnerable, Travis wants to wrap her in a blanket and keep the world from hurting her. 

“Ah, not really,” Travis ponders, he’s never had to put his feelings into words like this before. “I was angry, the angriest I’ve ever felt, but I was never angry at Micheal, I was angry at his captain that got him killed, I was angry at the universe, at myself,” 

“Oh,” She seems surprised by his answer. 

“Are you angry at Ripley?” 

“All the damn time,” Vic wills the tears pooling in her eyes not to fall. “I hate him, and I hate myself for hating him. He was supposed to be my forever, I love him more than I’ve ever loved anyone before, and then he died, and a little bit of that immense amount of love I have for him turned to hate and resentment for dying,” 

“It wasn’t anyone's fault he died,” 

“Except it was, it was because he was the damn incident commander and he never should have gone into an unstable building it’s not protocol, he didn’t go to the hospital as soon as he started getting symptoms and then icing on top of the cake he left the hospital like a fucking idiot.” She snapped. “So yes, I’m always angry at him, he was the Fire Chief he was supposed to know better and he didn’t,” 

“Vic,” Travis lets out softly. 

“And I know, I know its a fucked up thing to do to be angry at my dead fiancé, but I can’t help it, if I’m angry at him, then I can forget I love him until I remember I am angry at him _because_ I love him,” 

“I wish I could say something to make it better,” Travis knows this more than anyone, it doesn’t get better magically, it just gets more bearable. 

“Love sucks, it’s the best thing in the world, and then it’s gone and you’re left broken and when you piece yourself back together you can’t even recognize the person that looks back at you in the mirror,” Vic pouts like a child, Travis finds it adorable. 

“Kintsugi, the Japanese art of repairing broken pottery by mending the areas of breakage gold,” Travis speaks softly. “It comes with the understanding that the piece is more beautiful for having been broken,” 

“Do you feel like you’re better because your husband died?” She bites back. 

“That’s not what I’m saying,” Travis has spent so much time trying to make sense of life without his husband. “Micheal made me a better person, his love made me better, he seeped into the cracks of my soul and filled me with joy, and when he died, everything he ever showed me, everything we ever did, it stayed with me, it broke me and it put me back together with gold to complete the missings parts,”

“That’s a beautiful way to see it,” She says through sobs. 

“Did Ripley make you better? Travis asks, despite knowing fully knowing the answer. 

“He did,” She replies with no hesitation. 

“So then, even if he’s dead and you’re broken, you’re better because you filled those cracks with gold,” Travis leaves no room for her to argue. Vic’s chest feels lighter, a burden she had been bearing since Lucas died had eased up a little. 

“Gold being our love?” She jokes. 

“Gold being your love.” He smiles at her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you liked this angst fest, I had some fun conversations on Twitter about Ripley today that lead me to write this, it was honestly sort of cathartic.


	25. Broken Bodies and Jello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic and Lucas run into each other in the hospital cafeteria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is based on madnephelite's prompt, I hope you don't mind I changed it up a little bit
> 
> "#18: Pre-relationship: Both end up hurt during a call and in the hospital for a while. (Though also works for secret and established relationship. I will take them all.)"

“So you’re the one that stole the last purple jello?” Vic greets him in the hospital cafeteria, he’s wearing a hospital gown but he’s not in a wheelchair like she is. 

“It’s grape flavored,” Lucas resorts, as his own form of greeting, he didn’t know she was in the hospital, he tries not to worry too much, there’s a cast on her leg and she’s on a wheelchair but besides that everything looks okay.

“Don’t be a snob, jello is like Gatorade, you call them by their colors, not the flavors,” Vic remembers the fateful night he had asked her for berry Gatorade instead of just asking for the purple one, it’s the closest she’s ever gotten to breaking up with him. 

“What are you in for?” Lucas changes the subject, he’s not in the mood to rehash the Gatorade conversation, but mostly because he’s concerned. 

“Broken leg and some internal bleeding, they just want to keep an eye on me for a couple of days, you?” Vic tries to appear casual, but she knows his injuries aren’t visible, then they’re internal and that could be anything from kidney stones to cancer. 

“Aortic Stenosis, got detected after some smoke inhalation, they’re waiting for the smoke inhalation symptoms to disappear before my surgery but they don’t want me to leave,” Lucas explains, “I was going to call you after lunch to let you know,”

“I guess that means our Friday date is canceled,” Vic sighs, she had been looking forward to that for a while now. “I was going to call you after lunch too,” 

“Well, we’re both going to be here at the hospital for a while,” Lucas trails off, they might as well make the best out of their joint hospital stay. 

“And we’re both firefighters, it wouldn’t look suspicious if we hung out,” She finishes for him, it’s comforting to know that there’s a place they can be together, that they can make the best out of their bad situation. 

“Date night is back on then,” Lucas smiles at her. 

“I’m pretty sure we’re on a date right now,” Vic jokingly flirts, they’ve been dating for months, they’ve exchanged ‘I love you’, but it’s always nice to flirt, for spice. 

“Oh are we?” He challenges. 

“Mhm and because it’s a date, you’re supposed to share the jello with me,” Vic knows if she asked for it directly, he would share, but this is more fun. 

“Ah so that’s why you’re dating me, for the jello,” Lucas fires back and hands her the jello all the same. 

“Definitely, I planned to seduce you and date you in order to get purple jello in this exact moment, because I’m psychic,” She reaches for the jello with one hand, and entwine the other with his own. 

“So you admit _you_ seduced _me_?” Lucas states, because it’s a running joke between them, who had seduced whom, Lucas maintains that it was her because she had been the one that flirted and invited him back to her apartment. Vic disagrees, she argues that he had seduced her by looking pretty and acting chivalrous. 

“I also said I was psychic, it doesn’t count,” Vic blurts out quickly. “How long is your recovery supposed to be?” 

“Six to eight weeks for the surgery, but I shouldn’t go back to work for at least 3 months,” Lucas is really anxious about how the department will manage without him, he knows Frankle is more than capable of covering for him, but still. “Yours?” 

“Six to eight weeks but I shouldn’t go back to work for a couple of months until I’m done with my PT,” She replies with a laugh because it figures their recovery time would be similar “And the internal bleeding isn’t bad, that should fix itself in a couple of days according to Delukes” 

“What I’m hearing is that we are finally going to be able to take that vacation,” Lucas grins. 

“And we can’t go skiing, that's too much physical strain, which means we’re going to the beach baby,” She said gleefully. 

“The beach it is, Eggy,” Lucas hates sand, but he knows it will be worth it. 


	26. Poems and Vegemite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It should be enough. To make something beautiful should be enough. It isn’t. It should be” - Richard Siken 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major Character Death

_“It should be enough. To make something beautiful should be enough. It isn’t. It should be” - Richard Siken_

Vic’s mind kept replaying that quote over and over, it was driving her insane. Eight months of a perfect combination of chemicals, a cocktail called love. 212 days of honeymoon happiness, sweet kisses, and love confessions in the dark. All gone in the blink of an eye. 

Her forever washed away as easily as a sandcastle against the godly magnitude that is the ocean. 

Whatever cruel heartless god overlooked the universe was surely laughing at her, mocking her pain, rejoicing in her destruction. 

It had taken less than twenty-four hours for her world to fall apart. She wasn’t sure she could put it back together ever again, at least not in the way it was. 

It wasn’t supposed to be this way, she wasn’t supposed to be alone.

She was supposed to get married. 

He was supposed to be with her for the rest of her life. 

They would have decided if they wanted kids or not. 

Their love should have been enough. 

“Vic, you need to eat something,” Travis’ soft-spoken words pulled her away from her thoughts. “come on, let’s get you a PB & J,” 

Vic let out a small grunt in protest. 

“What do you want to eat then?” Travis pressed in a loving way. 

“I don’t want anything, I’m nauseous,” Vic’s voice was void of emotions, a complete contradiction to what she was going through. 

“I know, but it’s been over fourteen hours since you last ate, you need to have something,” 

“In the cupboard,” Vic’s previously numb voice was trembling, “there should be a jar of vegemite,” 

“Vegemite?” Travis was clearly confused as to the nature of the vegemite, “since when do you like vegemite?” 

“Lucas is—” A sob tore through her, “was Australian, he loved that stuff, I hated it, so much I wouldn’t let him kiss me until after he had brushed his teeth,” 

Travis stayed quiet, for him, it had been Kombucha. Michael loved it, Travis hated it. Then Micheal had died and there was no one other than Travis left to love Kombucha. There was always Kombouch in his refrigerator these days, a little piece of Michael left with him. 

“Why didn’t I let him kiss me? Why did I waste so many kisses?” Vic asked, grief-stricken. 

“You didn’t know, you couldn't have known,” Travis tried to make her see. When Michael had died, he had blamed himself for not hugging him before they left for work that day, it hadn’t been his fault, but the guilt had been unbearable for months. 

“I did, I knew from the start we were on borrowed time,” Vic had always known their relationship was a gamble, it had been so good and the risks so great from the start. “I just thought it would end with my heart being broken, not with him taking my heart to the grave,” 

“With Michael, I always expected I’d die first, I don’t know why, that’s just always how it was in my mind,” Travis tells her. 

“Don’t die on me, Travis,” Vic pleaded.

“I’ll try my best,” He answered her solemnly. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a breakup drabble and I ended killing Lucas I am so sorry. 
> 
> Just like last week, I probably won't post during the weekend as I will be updating family Reunions. 
> 
> I promise, however, that the double date with surrera is coming next and it will be happy.


	27. Positive n.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic and Jack have an important conversation over dumplings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part of 3 joint drabbles that I'm working on, the other two will come out in the next two days, consider them an apology for the angst of last week.

“Shit, fuck, shit,” Vic swore under her breath. 

In her hands laid a stick, a very life-altering stick. Two lines, a positive pregnancy test. This was not good, not the plan. She and Lucas had been dating for around two months now, some very incredibly fun and enjoyable months, but only two months nonetheless. Getting pregnant was not something she needed or wanted at the moment. 

She dialed the number of the only person she could possibly talk to. 

“Hughes, what's up?” Jack sounds groggy, Vic’s best guess is that he was taking a nap. 

“I’m pregnant,” She blurts out, and his end of the phone goes silent for a couple of seconds. 

“You know I expected to get this phone call from someone I had slept with,” Jack jokes in an attempt to make the situation lighter. 

“Shut up, and help me, Gibson,” Vic snaps at him. 

“What do you need me to do?” He asks honestly because he’ll do anything she needs him to do, she had called him for a reason—he guessed because he was the only one that knew about her recent hookups—and he was determined to help. 

“I don’t know,” Vic sounds uncertain even to herself. 

“Are you keeping it?” He puts the option out there, even though she had probably thought about it already. 

“I don’t know,” She sounds even smaller than before. 

“Okay, do you want me to come over?” 

“Please,” She basically whispers and he runs out the door. 

Thirty minutes later and two cupcakes later—so Vic is a stress eater, sue her—Jack arrived at her door, with a bag of takeout in his hands. 

“You’re a stress eater, I come bearing dumplings,” He proclaimed before unceremoniously shoving the bad into her hands. 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” Vic replied before shoving a dumpling into her mouth. “You were the only one I could call,” 

“Not Travis?” 

“He would have asked about the father and I couldn’t deal with that,” She sounds tired, he wonders how stressed she is, that it's already taking its toll. 

“Ripley?” 

“Mhm,” Vic mumbled with a mouth full of dumplings. 

“Does he know?” Jack is pretty sure the Chief is a nice guy, Vic definitely seems happy with him, but if Ripley knows and he left her alone and stressed? Well, there’s no force in the universe that will stop Jack from kicking his ass. 

“No, no I called you right after I found out,” She rushes out, immediately knowing what Gibson is thinking. It's the exact same thing she’d be thinking if this had happened to Andy or Maya. 

“How many tests did you take?” 

“Just the one,” She pushed the box with the stick on top of it towards him. 

“This is expired,” Jack states like that explains everything, “Expired pregnancy tests tend to show false positives,” 

“How the fuck do you know that?” Vic adores Jack, but he still baffles her constantly. 

“Does it matter?” Jack fires back. “I’ll go buy more pregnancy tests, that aren’t expired and you sit tight and eat your dumplings,” 

5 different tests from different brands with different expiration dates later and Vic has never been more grateful for Jack Gibson in her entire life. 

“See Hughie, all negative,” He says as he pats her in the back. “No buns in the oven, other than the dumplings you just practically inhaled.” 

“Jack I could kiss you right now,” Relief seeping through her words clear as day. 

“I don’t think your boyfriend Fire Chief Ripley would like that,” He deadpans, she hits him on the shoulder, offers him a dumpling and a smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be fun and the surrera/vicley double date will happen after these 3 drabbles.


	28. Positive n.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic takes another pregnancy test.

“Oh my fucking god,” Vis whispers softly. 

In her hands laid a stick, a very life-altering stick. Two lines, a positive pregnancy test. This is not the plan, but it’s the best thing she could have expected. She and Lucas had been married for around two and a half years. Some of the best years of her life, the happiest. They were supposed to start trying for a kid after Christmas, although they had been not not trying since their two-year anniversary. 

“What is it?” He asked, clearly emotions were running high. 

“Positive,” She flashes him one of the biggest smiles he’s ever seen from her. Lucas immediately goes for a hug, lifts her off the ground, and spins her around.

“Holy shit,” Lucas lets out softly, “We’re going to be parents,” 

“We’re having a baby,” Vic remembers clear as day, the first time she thought they were having a baby, and smiles at how much things have changed. “There's a second skeleton growing inside of me,” 

“Technically not yet, the skeleton starts to develop at the end of the first trimester,” 

“Oh well that completely changes things,” Vic teases him, “How did you even know that?” 

“I started reading books about pregnancy when we started not, not trying,” He answers honestly 

“That’s cute hubby,” She leans in to kiss him, “At least this pregnancy test isn’t expired,” 

“An expired pregnancy test?” His eyebrows scrunch up in confusion. 

“Right, I don’t think I’ve told you about that,” Vic hadn’t given that day much thought until recently—until they had decided to not not try— it had happened and then Gibson had saved the day before it could turn into A Thing. “It was when we had just started dating, my period was late and so I took a pregnancy test, it came back positive, so I panicked and called Gibson, he came over and saw it was expired, and apparently expired pregnancy tests tend to show false positives, then he bought me more tests that all came back negative. Overall a strange experience but at least I had dumplings.” 

“You do love dumplings,” Lucas joked, before turning serious. “I don’t know how we would have handled a baby back then,” 

“Me neither, I’m really glad it was negative, it lead us to now,” Vic answers honestly. 

“Look at us, three years later ready to be kickass parents,” Lucas smiles

“This kid is going to be so fucking lucky,” She can already imagine it, their kid is going to be so loved. 

“We should go see Carina, make sure things are okay,” Lucas reminds her. 

He calls Carina, and she tells him that she’s at the hospital, they can swing by any time of the day. 

“What’s wrong?” Lucas demands to know as soon as Vic’s labs come back and Carina’s face drops, she hid it well, but he knows his friend better than she gives her credit for. 

“You are not pregnant, I’m sorry,” Carina breaks the news to them as gently as she can, she knows it's not what they wanted, she knows how much they want to be parents, she knows they’ll be great parents. 

“So it was a false positive?” Vic’s frustration seeping into her words. 

“Yes, it was most likely what we call a chemical pregnancy, it’s when the egg is fertilized but never actually implants in the uterus, which leaves the hormone levels that are detected in pregnancy tests, but not an actual pregnancy, ” Carina informs them sadly. “This is perfectly normal and you two haven’t been actively trying to conceive so I’m not worried about fertility issues or anything of the sort, still I am sorry I know you were excited,”

They don’t talk until they're in the car. 

“That sucked ass,” Vic states as she buckles her seatbelt 

“Yes, it did. I'm sorry Eggy,” Lucas huffs. 

“Not your fault, and plus you heard Carina she’s not worried,” Vic tries to argue logically as if it will make them feel any better. “God, what is it with me and false-positive pregnancy tests?” 

“Hey, this wasn’t your fault either,” Lucas quickly reassured her, this is just an unfortunate thing that happened to them because the universe isn’t always fair. “Do you want to go get dumplings?” 

Dumplings are always a great choice of comfort food, some of her favorite comfort food, he’s well aware of this. 

“And hot chocolate? While we binge watch something stupidly bad?” She sniffles, clearly trying not to cry, he’s not even bothering to do that, the tears flow freely down his face.

“Yeah Eggy, that sounds nice,” He takes their entwined hands and kisses hers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, you can probably guess what the last drabble is going to be about right? I promise that will be happier.


	29. Negative n.1 and Positive n.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic and Lucas keep trying for a baby.

“Nothing,” Vic’s tone was clearly sad. 

“Nothing?” Lucas asked as if that were going to change anything. 

“Nope, another negative,” Vic’s frustration started to turn to anger. 

“We’ve only been trying for a couple of months, I’m sure it’s normal that you’re not pregnant yet,” Lucas reassures her, “And honestly we could always adopt,” 

“We’ve talked about that, what social worker is going to approve of two firefighters with our age difference and rank difference and complicated history in our relationship, one of whom is bi to adopt?” 

“The adoption system in the US is ass,” He replied with a sigh, they had had this conversation before. 

“This country is ass,” Vic countered. 

Lucas snorts, knowing damn well she’s right. 

“Carina said that it’s only considered a fertility issue after a year of trying, we still have eight months to go for that to happen,” Lucas rubbed her back in a comforting manner. 

“I hate this, I’m not a patient person,” Vic threw the pregnancy test in the garbage bin.

“After you get pregnant you’re gonna have to wait nine months for the baby to be born,” He teased. 

“Ugh don’t remind me, that’s going to a long nine months,” Vic smiled at him. 

“Come on now Eggy, let’s go throw axes to let our frustrations out,” 

“Lucas Ripley, you get me in a molecular level,” She teases him and leaned in for a kiss, “We could throw axes later,” 

“They are open until late at night,” He reasoned as he pulled her closer. 

“So many possibilities,” She whispered while pressing her body against his. 

“Bed,” He said hoarsely. 

They did miss the closing time at the axe throwing place, neither of them had minded very much. 

A month later and while they were both still disappointed, it had settled in their minds that this was going to be a complicated process, that could take time. 

“Vic, your boobs look huge,” Andy broke the post-shower silence. 

“What the hell Herrera?” Vic’s confusion clear on her face. 

“No, she’s right they do look huge,” Maya agreed while nodding emphatically. 

“Why do you two keep looking at my boobs?” Vic replied, not without any snark. 

“We’re not, you’re boobs are just kind of hard to miss,” Andy countered. 

“I mean I have great boobs, but I’ve also had them for a long time,” Vic bragged. 

“I swear they look bigger,” Maya insisted. 

“We need another opinion,” Vic muttered, before yelling, “TRAVIS GET IN HERE,” 

It didn’t take long for him to come into the locker room, a confused expression on his face. 

“What?” Travis asked puzzled as to why he had been called. 

“Do my boobs look bigger to you?” Vic blurted out. 

“Definitely,” Travis didn’t take long to answer the question. 

“Told you, at least a cup size bigger,” Andy smacked Vic’s arm.

“My bras have been feeling tighter than usual,” Vic conceded. 

“Maybe you should take a pregnancy test,” Travis dared to breach the subject, knowing it was a complicated one, it was common knowledge at the station that Vic and Ripley were trying for a baby, it was also common knowledge at the station that it was not going great.

“Been there done that, came back negative,” Vic tried to hide her disappointment. 

“But that was a couple of weeks ago, it could have been too early for the test to pick up on it back then,” Maya tried to cheer her up. 

“I just don’t want to be disappointed again,” Vic explained “Besides, it’s not like home pregnancy tests are my friend, I’ve gotten two false positives and a negative,” 

“And adoption was ruled out?” Andy asked. 

“We’d love to adopt, but realistically no social worker is going to allow that,” 

“Come on, let’s just all take a pregnancy test for shits and giggles,” Maya said, Carina had told her about things to watch out for as the signs of early pregnancy, and she was pretty sure she had spotted a couple in Vic, she just needed to be sure. 

“Fine,” Vic grumbled. The station didn’t have pregnancy tests, but Travis declared he would go over to Grey-Sloan and steal some from them. 

“Negative,” Travis spoke as his test came back with a single line, to absolutely no one’s surprise.

“Negative,” Maya repeated, after him, again an expected result, seeing as Carina couldn’t get her pregnant. 

“Positive,” Andy and Vic whispered at the same time. 

“WHAT?” Yelled Travis. 

“ANDY?” Maya asked stunned. 

“Okay, shift’s over in half an hour, and then both of you are going to Grey-Sloan,” Travis calmly stated the plan, someone needed to be the voice of reason and it clearly would not be Andy or Vic.

“Yeah, you two don’t worry about it, I’ll call Carina to let her know,” Maya chimed in, looking at her friends, who were both very clearly in shock, before grabbing Travis’ arm and leaving the locker room, giving Vic and Andy time to process. 

“So, apparently we’re both knocked up,” Vic broke the silence, for her, this was a happy thing, she and Lucas had been trying for a while, however, she had no idea what this meant for Andy. “You okay?”

“I’m good,” Andy replied in a daze “We’ve talked about kids before, we both want them, but we never really discussed when or anything, we weren’t even trying,” 

“Our kids are going to be raised together,” Vic’s joy palpable in her words. 

“They’re going to be troublemakers,” Andy replied with a laugh, “Hey Vic, we’re in this together right? Because I’m terrified and I love Robert but he’s doesn’t have a person growing inside of him,” 

“Of course I’ll divorce Lucas and elope with you, Andy it would be my honor,” Vic joked, Andy cracked a smile. “We’re in this together Herrera, pregnancy buddies all the way,” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got way out of control and tbh I loved that, so there will probably be more drabble within this universe coming out soon. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the surprised surrera, they just mean so much to me too.


	30. Supply closet conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic and Andy have an important conversation in a supply closet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of chapter 23 "Workplace romance,"

“So the cat’s out of the bag,” Vic pulled Andy into the supply closet at the station. Andy and Sullivan’s relationship was not common knowledge (yet) but Lucas had found them making out in Sullivan’s office that morning. “How are we feeling?” 

“Like my boss just caught me sleeping with my commanding officer,” Andy deadpanned, she had not expected the Chief to find out about their relationship so early on, and it had her on edge. 

“Oh, Andy,” Vic said softly, she had been in a similar position no that long ago, she was perfectly aware of how complicated things were. “Don’t even worry about it, Sullivan didn’t tell HR about Lucas and me, which means Lucas won’t tell HR about you two, the captain is his best friend.” 

“Are you sure? Because it’s kind of his job as Fire Chief to tell HR,”

“It was also his job as Chief not to date me and here we are a year and a half later married,” Vic reassured, she knew Andy was just scared for her career. “Besides, we had a bet about when you two would get together and who would kiss the other first,”

“You bet on us?” Andy’s voice filled with shock and some indignation, her boss had apparently bet on her love life. “You already knew we were together though,” 

“Yeah we did, and just because I had insider information doesn’t mean that bet wasn't won fair and square, now tell me who initiated the first kiss, for scientific purposes,”

“I kissed him, after the wildfire, I kissed him first,” Andy replied with a smile on her face. “I'm pretty sure it counts as cheating if you knew Vic,”

“Andy Herrera you beautiful woman you just made me 50 bucks richer,” Vic beamed at her, “I had no idea about the first kiss thing, so that was completely legitimate,” 

“Thank you,” Andy hugged her tight “Not for betting on my love life, but for being here for me,”

“We’re a team Herrera, I’ve got your back,” Vic answer truthfully, her shift at the station had been supportive about Lucas—probably because he had been in the hospital, but she'd take anything—but it had been Travis that had known about her relationship and had been there for her when she could tell no one else. Maybe Vic could be that for Andy. “Now, let's talk double dates,” 

“You were serious about that?” Andy sounded shocked. 

“Of course I was, we take double dates very seriously,” Vic countered, she wasn’t lying, double dates with Carina and Maya had become a common staple in their lives. “Now, I know our options are limited because when Lucas and I were still a secret we literally had to go to a diner outside of Seattle and drive to Portland for public dates, but we’ll make it work.” 

“You guys did all that? Really? That seems excessive. Robert and I just go on normal dates around Seattle,” Andy spoke as if she had never considered what Vic was saying was a thing that could happen. 

“Seriously? How the hell are you two not common knowledge? You are very bad at sneaking around,” Vic huffed. 

“Not all of us are going on illicit dates with the Fire Chief of Seattle,” Andy reasoned, she knew Vic and Ripley’s relationship had been riskier than her and Robert’s, for a complex number of reasons. It had never really clicked in her brain how much work it must have taken for them to hide it, not even as she hid her own relationship. 

“Fair enough, still I am going to have to mentor you in the art of dating your older boss and not getting caught,” Vic said in a fake-serious voice as if she were imparting ancient knowledge. 

“Is that what I am now? Your Padawan?” 

“Mhm, you should be grateful,”

“I am,” Andy whispered softly, they both knew she wasn’t talking about the joke. 

“Do you want to go to our diner?” 

“Your diner?”  
  


“Yeah, our secret little spot, they’ve got great stale bagels and lukewarm coffee,” Vic sing-sang. 

“I’d love that,” Andy replied sincerely, she got the feeling this diner was a special thing. 

“Cool, I’ll tell Lucas,” Vic said nonchalantly before slipping out of the supply closet. 

“I’ll tell Robert then,” Andy whispered to herself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does the timeline make sense? not really. Do I care? maybe a little. But Ripley is alive and surrera is cute so that's all that really matters.


	31. Axe throwing and schemes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic, Ripley, Sullivan, and Andy go axe throwing.

“They have no idea they’re going to lose,” Lucas whispers in her ear, trying not to laugh, “Those poor fools,”

“We’re evil for this,” Vic laughs softly, “They truly have no idea we’re letting them win for now,”

“What are you two talking about?” Andy raises her eyebrows as if she looking at an active fire scene and analyzing the best approach, “Losers shouldn’t look that happy,” 

“And we’re definitely crushing you at this whole axe throwing thing,” Sullivan finishes for her.

“Yeah yeah, we’ll see who has the last laugh,” Vic throws back with a smirk on her face, before grabbing the axe and effortlessly landing it in the same spot she has been landing it all game, it’s a medium value area of the target, worth only fifty points, not enough to get beat the lead Andy and Sullivan have on them, but also enough that they don’t fall behind. 

“You think you’re gonna win with throws like that? You’ve been landing it in the same sport the whole game Vic,” Andy teases, before realizing what she just said, Vic has never seen Andy’s face fall faster. “Oh no,” 

Lucas throws his head back and laughs, he’d been wondering how long it would take Herrera and Robert to figure out that they’re being played and that Vic hitting the exact same medium value place in the target is indicative of her prowess at axe throwing. 

“No, you didn’t,” Sullivan sounds betrayed, Vic and Lucas just laugh harder. Double dating is incredibly fun when you absolutely destroy the other couple at whatever activity you’re doing. Besides Carina and Mya no longer go on axe-throwing double dates with them, something about always losing. 

“I was wondering how long it would take,” Lucas replies in his Chief voice. 

“I cannot believe you faked being bad at it,” Andy says slightly outraged. 

“Lucas didn’t have to fake it, he really is terrible at axe throwing,” Vic cuts in, making fun of her husband. She finds it hilarious how despite the multiple occasions in which they’ve been axe throwing he remains as bad as the first time. Lucas claims it’s because she’s more of a distraction than a teacher. 

“Hey!” He exclaims, slightly offended. 

“Hubby, you know I love you, but your axe throwing skills are not great,” Vic pats his back in a mockingly comforting way. 

Sullivan and Andy take their final throws and end up with a pretty decent score of 1050 points, compared to Vic and Ripley’s mere 600 points. If it weren’t for the fact that Vic has her finally throws left and she perfectly calculated the number of points she needs to win, they’d be doomed. 

Lucas throws his last three axes and scores them a total of 25 points, Vic kisses his pout away. 

“The only way you’d win right now if you can get each of the axes in the 200 point center, that’s going to be impossible,” Andy rambles, it would be a pretty impressive shot since you can’t remove axes in between throws and they need to stay on the piece of wood. “There’s no way right?” 

“Right,” Sullivan replies, sounding skeptical, if Hughes had managed to land her axe in the exact same place every single time then who knows how good she is. 

“Watch and learn,” Vic’s words are incredibly smug. No one can say she doesn’t follow through, it takes less than a minute for her to throw all three axes and land then side by side in the center, all of them within an inch of each other. 

“Told you so,” Lucas sing-songs “Never underestimate Victoria Hughes when it comes to throwing axes,” 

“Sucks to be you,” Vic sticks her tongue out at Andy and Sullivan, “Let’s go winners pick dinner and the losers pay,” 

Andy and Sullivan both groan, despite the smiles on their face. 


	32. Would you rather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team drunkenly plays "Would you rather?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again not NSFW but there is implied sex and talk of that, so just beware.

“Would you rather have sex with Dean or with Vic?” Maya drunkenly pointed her beer bottle at Andy, indicating it was her turn to answer the question. The team had decided to hang out at Dean’s houseboat after the shift to relax. The drinking had gone a little overboard and now all the station 19 members were in varying degrees of drunkenness. So much, that they were now playing drinking games like highschoolers. 

“Vic,” Andy answered with no hesitation, everyone in the room quickly snapped their heads to look at her. 

“I’m a little offended here Andy,” Dean’s words were slurred and clearly spoken in a joking manner. 

“I’m sure you’re great in bed,” Andy attempted—and failed— to pat him on the arm, her hand to eye coordination was not working. “But this one time, Vic had sex with one of my doctor friends from Grey-Sloan and according to her, it was one the best nights of her life,” 

“Oh, Maggie? Yeah that was a fun hookup,” Vic chimed in, she hadn’t hooked up with anyone in a while—not that she wanted to, she is very much happily dating Lucas Ripley. “Let’s just say, she came more than five times.” 

Jack whistled. “Damn I kinda wanna have sex with Hughie now,” 

“In your dreams pretty boy,” Vic teased him, he’s the only one that knows about Ripley, which is exactly why she knows he’s completely messing with her. “No more hookups for me,” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Travis’s curiosity has peaked. 

“Nothing,” Vic covered up her drunk slip up fast, “I’ve just not been in the mood for hookups lately, not since this one I had a couple of months ago,”

One very fun hookup that had turned into a very fun relationship, her team couldn't know that yet, so she made a grimace at the end, just to make it seem like it had been a bad hookup. 

“Terrible hookups need to be fixed with good hookups,” Maya argued, personally after a really terrible hookup, she always looked for a good one to balance the scales. “If you need a good fuck, I’m right here,” 

“Not you too,” Vic groaned. 

“Can’t blame a girl for trying, apparently you’re some sort of sex god.” Maya countered. “Besides, I just know your strap is feeling lonely after that long,” 

Vic’s strap had actually been used in the past week, but there was no need for her team to know that. 

“This is Grey-Sloan all over again,” Ben muttered, he was the soberest, honestly he didn’t get wasted when the crew went out for drinks, he wasn’t as young as them, plus he had a kid, nothing was ever worse than suffering from a hangover and having to take care of a kid. 

“They do seem to have fun over there,” Andy had slowly gotten closer to a couple of doctors over at Grey-Sloan and she had to agree, they had some crazy drama going on most of the time. “Vic, would you rather have sex with Sullivan or with Ripley?” 

Vic spat out her drink. 

“What?” Vic squealed. Jack hid his grin by taking another drink of his vodka, he hadn’t counted on anyone making this question, but he would enjoy every second of it. 

“You heard me, Ripley or Sullivan?” Andy’s face looked smug, she didn’t think the question would get her a reaction that intense. 

“I guess if I had to,” Vic pretended to need to consider the answer when in reality she was just thinking of a reason that wouldn’t expose her relationship. “Ripley, just because we see Sullivan every day and that would be awkward,” 

“Also Chief Ripley is hot as hell,” Travis pointed out, he may or may not have had a small crush on Ripley at some point. “Right?”

“Come on now Travis, you say that like Sullivan isn’t smoking hot,” Andy’s words were out of her mouth before her brain could even process the meaning. 

“Anything you want to tell us, Andy?” Maya teased her best friend. 

“I mean— come on, the guy is objectively handsome” Andy stammered, despite knowing she was right, anyone that couldn’t see how good-looking Sullivan is, was clearly a fool. 

“She has a point,” Vic awkwardly backed up Andy, before changing the subject, “Travis, would you rather find your dad on a gay dating site or get heart surgery again?” 

“Heart surgery no question,” Travis shuddered at the thought of his father on a gay dating site.

The party had gone on for a while before Vic called herself an uber and went home. 

“Did you have fun?” Lucas whispers in the dark as she crawls into bed with him. 

“Loads of fun,” Vic had sobered up on the way back to her place. “Apparently, according to my team, my strap is feeling lonely because I haven’t hooked up with anyone in a while.” 

Lucas snored. “If only they knew,” 

“Mhm if only,” Vic snuggled closer and kissed him. She would probably have a hangover in the morning, but she could enjoy the moment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen..... my Vic pegs Lucas agenda is strong, and I regret not being capable of writing smut but alas maybe I'll inspire someone who can to write it lol.


	33. Never have I ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team drunkenly plays "never have I ever"

“Never have I ever had sex at the station,” Dean proclaimed, knowing damn well it would get a large part of the team.   
  


Travis, Andy, Jack, Maya, and Vic all took a shot. 

“Vic?” 

“Maya?” 

“Gibson and I hooked up a couple of times,” Maya would not have confessed so fast if it weren’t for the level of drunkenness she was at. She and Gibson had hooked up a couple of times before agreeing that they were truly not at all compatible, especially because he had been in love with her best friend enough to propose. “It’s over now but y’know,”

Jack snorts. He and Maya were never going to work, especially not with how Andy had found out, he knew Maya’s priority had been patching up with Andy. Besides, they were better off as friends. 

“We’re just supposed to gloss over the fact that you two hooked up? Just like that?” Travis asks, marveled at how not shocked everyone is. 

“I caught them in a supply closet,” Andy shrugs. She and Maya had fought about it, had cried about it, had screamed at each other about it. She didn't care at this point. 

“The houseboat has thin walls,” Dean shudders, his headphones had been the only salvation for a couple of nights. 

“Not surprised,” Ben had initially thought the station would have less drama than Grey-Sloan and while he wasn’t completely wrong, it definitely came closer than he would have thought. Andy and Jack had caught him by surprise but now he was just about ready for anything. 

“I always did think their smack talk could turn into something else,” Vic answered honestly, besides, with the whole Ripley thing, she had somehow gotten good at figuring out workplace relationships. 

Lately, she had been thinking a whole lot about Lucas Ripley. They had been dating? Vic doesn’t even know if what they are doing can properly be called dating, they don’t exactly go on dates, but they are most definitely in a relationship. It was never supposed to be like this, she’s not supposed to be in lov—nope Vic is not going there just yet—she’s not supposed to care so much about her boss’ boss’ boss. 

Still, the brief months they had been together, had been some of the happiest of her life. She’s never felt this way about anyone. Which is why she’s contemplating ditching the team and going over to his place. Going over to Lucas Ripley’s apartment is one of her favorite things to do because he always cooks her a meal while they listen to soft music, and they always end up in bed together (even if it’s just to cuddle). His apartment feels like a home away from home and it makes her feel things she’s not ready to face. 

“Let’s circle back to Vic,” Maya is truly shocked that her friend has had sex at the station. 

“Yes let’s,” Travis seconds, he remembers how Vic reacted when she found out about Jack and Vic, the thought of them doing it near her turnouts had disturbed her. “Why haven’t I heard about this?” 

“Just because I caught you and Grant after the fact doesn’t mean I have to tell you anything,” Vic replies, trying to defect, her attempt doesn’t exactly work because now they are all looking at her expectantly. “It happened a while ago can you just drop it,” 

“When you have something to say and you don’t spill, you make angels cry,” Miller teased her.

“It’s just complicated,” Vic sighs. That’s not a lie, she’s really hoping her team will drop it, and is drunk enough not to care in the morning. 

“Leave her alone guys, if Vic doesn’t want to share then she doesn’t have to,” Jack chimed in. 

“Did you sleep with Jack too?” Andy wondered, it was a ridiculous idea, but she was drunk enough to suggest it. 

“Nope, no, no, no, no, we— ew gross no,” Vic blurted out. 

“Kind of offended here Hughes,” Jack joked. 

“We'll see about that,” Maya narrowed her eyes. “Never have I ever slept with my commanding officer,” 

Vic and Andy reluctantly took a shot. Ben muttered something about it being a target question and took a shot too. 

Vic was not about to compromise her drinking game integrity, she would be damned if that ever happened. 

“Called it,” Maya screamed. 

“This is unbelievable,” Dean’s face clearly showing his shock, 

“Now you just have to sleep with Travis and you complete the set of people that like men at station 19” Andy mocked him. 

“I cannot believe you didn’t tell me,” Travis sounded a little hurt. 

Jack and Vic made eye contact and shrugged. 

“Sorry,” Both of them uttered at the same time. 

Vic totally owed him one for this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's basically the same as yesterday but it was either this or an angsty drabble about Ripley's death cause I cried about him today, figured this was better.


	34. Snacks and parental leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic and Andy have a conversation over snacks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a continuation of chapters 27, 28, and 29.

“Maternity leave sucks ass,” Vic grumbled as she waddled over to the couch. 

“Honestly, I think we should be allowed to be at work,” Andy concurred, as she reached for the tub of ice cream Vic had brought over from the kitchen. “Yes we are both around eight months pregnant, but we could be on desk duty,” 

“Besides, what’s safer? Being in a firehouse full of medical supplies and trained medical professionals or being here with only a first aid kit and another pregnant woman?” Vic continued. She and Andy had worked pretty much until last week until Carina had decided that they were both too pregnant to work. The first couple of months on Aid Car and more recently on reception. “I’m so bored and it’s been a week, how are we supposed to do this until we give birth?” 

“And all the weeks after giving birth,” Andy sighed, she really loved the kid, but pregnancy was exhausting and definitely not doing her career any favors. 

“At least Sullivan and Lucas will be on parental leave too,” 

“How will the Seattle Fire Department survive without its Chief?” Andy teased, even if he would consider Ripley a friend now, it was still off-putting that he was the Fire Chief somedays. “19 is missing a firefighter, a lieutenant, and a captain, that’s going to be rough,” 

“To be fair Andy, you and I have been out of the game for a couple of months now,” Vic takes another spoonful of mint and chocolate chip ice cream before licking it clean. “Besides Maya can handle the pressure of acting captain,” 

“Is it bad that I want to be acting captain?” Andy asked sheepishly. 

“Nah, you’re Andy Herrera I’d be shocked if you didn’t,” Vic answered truthfully, “I can see it years from now, Fire Chief Herrera,” 

“So not only am I stealing Ripley’s wife, I’m stealing his job too,” Andy declared with fake seriousness. It had been a running joke since they had found out they were both pregnant, that they would run away together. “Battalion Chief Hughes sounds pretty damn good if I may say so myself,” 

“Oh, so I’m ruling the city by your side now?” 

“You make it sound like we’re gonna be cartoon villains,” 

“Well if I don’t get back to work soon I might turn into one,” 

“Villain origins story, can’t run into fires,” Andy checked her phone, the pizza was supposed to get here any minute now, “Are the kids going to be the sidekicks?” 

“No way, they’re going to grow up like normal kids that eventually get their heart crushed upon learning their moms are supervillains,” Vic remarked “I’m craving something, but I don’t know what,” 

“Pizza is gonna get here soon, you could dip it in honey, that’s what I do,” Andy shrugged, her pregnancy cravings had been going strong for a while, but they didn’t always match up to Vic’s pregnancy cravings, which oftentimes lead to very bizarre and varied snack times. 

“That is absolutely fucking foul Herrera,” Vic’s face contorted in disgust, honestly pepperoni pizza and honey, what was Andy thinking. “I’m a genius, Cheeto Puffs dipped in strawberry yogurt,” 

“Cheeto Puffs dipped in strawberry yogurt? And you have the fucking audacity to call me foul, that might be the worst thing I’ve ever heard,” Andy said outraged. Vic had already gone towards the kitchen to return the tub of ice cream to the freezer and get her snack, “You are sick in the head for eating that Hughes,” 

“Don’t knock it till you try it,” Vic waved a Cheeto covered in pink at her face, “Come on Andy, here comes the plane, open wide,” 

Andy reluctantly opened her mouth and took a bite out of the Cheeto. “Oh my god, Victoria Hughes you are a genius marry me now,” 

“Told you so,” Vic shot her a grin, Cheetos dipped in different flavored yogurts were her specialty. “Did you like the plane thing? Gotta start practicing,” 

“10/10 excellent parenting would recommend, your kid is going to be really lucky” Andy joked, but she knew Vic and Ripley would be fantastic parents “Oh pizza is here, I tried the Cheetos with yogurt, you have to try the pizza with honey” 

“Fine,” Vic groaned. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk I needed happiness and fluff


	35. Funfetti or vanilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas is having a bad day, Vic bakes a cake.

Lucas really wants to go home already. 

His day has been going from bad to worse. First, someone had spilled coffee all over him. He had no spare uniform or time to pick up a new one, which left him cursed to wander all day in a coffee-soaked shift. 

Then, he had a meeting with the city council. They are cutting the Seattle Fire Department's funding in order to give more public funds to the Seattle Police Department as if those assholes weren't already incredibly overfunded. 

After that, he had gotten a call from the HR department that one of his captains had fired a firefighter for getting pregnant. That had been a mess, he would have to start the search for a new captain for 47, that would likely take months of hard work. In addition to convincing the newly rehired pregnant firefighter not to sue the department for discrimination. 

Cherry on top of an already shitty day, a firefighter from 88 had gotten seriously injured, the doctors didn’t think he was going to make it. Losing a firefighter is never easy, Lucas is very thorough, he has one of the lowest mortality rates in the country, but losing someone on the job is inevitable. Tonight after his shift is done, he will swing by Grey-Sloan and check up on his firefighter, Lieutenant Maury. 

**vanilla or funfetti?**

His phone pings with a text from Victoria. A smile makes its way onto his face, Vic never fails to cheer him up, even if he doesn't understand what is happening. 

**why?**

He texts her back. It’s her off day and she had just finished a twenty-four hour shift this morning, it’s probably why he’s just now getting a text. She had probably taken a nap, and according to the reports he’s getting, station 19 had a busy shift. 

**just answer the damn question**

Lucas can practically hear her voice in his head. 

**funfetti**

He replies, because who is he to keep a lady waiting. 

**cool**

The text comes accompanied by a picture of a funfetti cake flour box. 

**i also had a box of vanilla didn’t know what to make, thanks for the help hubby**

Lucas finds his day getting better already, Victoria Hughes is that powerful, she sent him four texts, twenty-six words in total and he is smiling like a smitten teenager. 

**good luck baking**

Lucas sends her, he debates on whether or not to send something else. He still needs to finish paperwork. Sometimes he hates being Chief, wishes he could go back to being an unranked firefighter, mostly on paperwork days, it’s terribly dull. 

**call me buddy cause i’m a cake boss**

Reading the text from Vic makes him burst out laughing, only she would send something like that unprovoked. 

**i love you so much you have no idea how much you mean to me**

That is all he texts back, because yes it’s a silly text over cake, but she sent it to  _ him  _ after asking for his opinion on what cake she should make because they’re a couple and that’s the type of thing you do with your significant other. He loves Victoria so much it makes him ache, and every day that she loves him back he considers himself the luckiest person in the whole universe. 

**dork, i love you too**

The conversation ends there, simply because the faster Lucas finishes his paperwork, the faster he can head over to her apartment and kiss her while the taste of funfetti lingers in their mouths. He finishes the paperwork in record time, stops on the way to the hospital—that sours his mood, but Maury is in good hands— buys a tub of funfetti icing just in case Vic doesn’t have any and heads to her apartment. 

“How was the baking Buddy?” Lucas says as he locks the door behind him.

“There is no frosting and the cake is kinda burnt at the bottom, my oven betrayed me,” Vic sighs, the cake is still fucking delicious but it's still a bit of a letdown. 

“I brought funfetti icing, just in case,”

In the end, when they are laying on the kitchen floor, covered in icing, their kisses do taste of overly sweet funfetti cake. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: some parts of this are based on texts my wife and I have sent each other (she's definitely the love of my life)


	36. Goodbyes and hellos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Battalion Chief Hughes runs into a burning building, she doesn't make it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major Character Death
> 
> This is set in the "something broke in me and i wanted to go home" universe which is a one-shot I posted a while ago, you don't need to read it to understand.

“Battalion Chief Hughes, we’re requesting your help at a scene,” came through her radio and Vic quickly sped off to the address given, it wasn’t rare for her to get called in, but her heart was still beating ears. This was a call from Lori’s captain. 

The scene itself was a mess, it had taken the captain too long to call for her, and for the assistance of two other stations, the building was unstable and she had two firefighters trapped inside. 

“Lucas, baby I’m going to need your help here,” Vic whispers. 

“Get me Herrera down here NOW!” Vic yells into the radio. “Montgomery, I’m handing it over to you, you hand it over to Herrera when she gets here you hear me?” 

Travis nods, his station only just arriving, he has no idea what Vic is about to do. 

“Travis,” Vic looks him in the eye while she puts on her turnouts for the first time in a long while, “I love you, you’re my best friend, tell Lori that being her mother has been the greatest privilege I’ve ever had.” 

Travis watches as his best friend runs into an unstable building, he doesn’t know what happened yet, but he has a gut feeling. “Ruiz, tell me why Battalion Chief Hughes just broke protocol?” 

“I don’t know Montgomery, we’ve got two firefighters trapped, Jones and Lieutenant Ripley,” Ruiz replies. 

Travis’ heart drops. 

Vic finds Lori and Jones pretty fast, they’re not far away from the entrance but they’re both pinned under a beam. 

“Mom?” Lori mutters as Vic tries to move the beam. It takes her a while to move the beam enough to get both of them out, her foot gets caught in the rubble.

“Lorelai, get out, now,” Vic tells her. Lori is lugging Jones’ body, he had passed out. 

“But—” 

“I love you, baby girl, now go,” Vic watches her daughter limp towards the entrance of the building, she can feel the flame creep closer, the structure becoming more unstable. A beam comes down pinning her down. Vic knows she’s not going to make it out. “Sempre Paratus,” 

The world fades to black.

“Eggy,” Lucas’ voice sounds soft and welcoming, she’s missed it so much. 

“Hubby,” Vic’s voice is groggy and choked with tears. “I’ve missed you, god I’ve missed you.” 

“I told you I’d wait forever,” Lucas pulls her closer, “What’s 27 years of forever?” 

“It’s been so long,” Vic whispers into his chest, “Lori, grew up so fast.” 

“She’s the best thing I ever helped make,” Lucas’ voice cracks, his biggest regret was never getting to hold his daughter. He had spent the last 26 years watching her grow and all he wanted to do was hold her. “You were the best mom, I’m sorry I couldn’t help you raise her.” 

“Did she get out?” Vic vaguely remembers dying, she remembers the blazing hot flames against her turnouts overheating her entire being. She remembers pulling Lori from under a beam before telling her to run and getting trapped under a different beam. The only thing running through her mind, the only thing that mattered was Lori. 

“She did, you saved her,” Lucas kisses the crown of her head, he’s so proud of her, of both of them, his girls. “You got her out Vic, you came home.” 

“She’s okay,” Vic breathes in relief. Some part of her knew that Lori made it out, otherwise she would be wherever she and Lucas are, but she needed to hear it, she needed to know her daughter was okay. The final thing she did as a person was to be a good mom. There is nothing in the world Victoria Hughes wouldn’t have done for Lorelai Hughes-Ripley. 

“She’s okay,” Lucas reassures her. “She grew into a fine young woman.” 

“She did, she’s a lieutenant, she married her college sweetheart and she made it work,” Vic took a jab at his failed marriage with Laura. “She’s absolutely the best thing in the entire world.” 

“The best of both of us,” Lucas would wait to meet her all the time he had to—he hopes he waits for a long time, longer than he had waited for Vic. “She’s going to make a great Fire Chief someday.”

“Lori is going to blow you and Herrera out of the water old man,” Vic jokes, she knows Travis and Jennifer will take care of Lori, she knows her daughter will be fine, but won't make losing a parent any easier on her. “She’s going to be the best damn Fire Chief Seattle has ever seen,” 

They stand there, in each other's arms for a long time. 

No matter how much time has passed, his arms will always be her home. 

Lucas has spent the last 27 years longing to hold her, he’s not planning on letting go any time soon. 

“Can we get married in the afterlife?” Vic wonders “You owe me a wedding, Lucas Ripley.” 

“I’ll do anything for you, Victoria Hughes.” 

Vic kisses him, it’s a hungry kiss, a desperate kiss, a kiss that she wishes would never end. She is kissing the love of her life—death?— for the first time in almost three decades. The last time she had kissed him, he had tasted like hospital and death. Now, Lucas Ripley tastes like home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's kinda bad, but it had been lingering in my mind.


	37. Osso buco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic and Lucas make Osso buco.

Victoria Hughes loved to cook. She hadn’t always, when she was a young girl cooking had been the least of her priorities, even if it had been her parents’ only priority. Then her grandma started teaching her how to cook, claiming that everyone should know how to make a good meal. The older her grandma got, the less she remembered, and then Vic had to do all the cooking. That had soured her feelings on cooking. 

Until one day, Vic started making her grandmother's favorite recipe, apple cobbler. It was the first time Vic had made it since her grandma’s death, and strangely enough, mixed with the grief was a feeling of joy, of feeling close to her grandma again. Ever since then, Vic had started to appreciate cooking again. Cooking was methodic, and yet you had so much freedom with what you wanted to make, you could develop recipes or modify existing ones. It was boundless. Vic loved the peace that cooking brought, sure it could be hectic, but the feeling of cooking alone at odd hours of the night while soft music played in the background was unbeatable. 

Vic thought of the kitchen as her space—her whole apartment was her space, but the kitchen was her happy place—when her friends came over, they usually ordered take out or they let her cook while they chatted in the living room because it was _her_ space. 

Cooking with people was not something she found particularly pleasant, she could do it—she’d enjoy it to some degree; nothing was better than cooking alone—she tended to do it at the station mostly when cooking was done in pairs or small groups. It was fine, especially with her team, they were all in sync. 

That was precisely why, when she found herself happily swaying to Fleetwood Mac's music, a glass of wine in her hand, cooking homemade Osso buco with Lucas Ripley, Vic was confused. She liked Lucas, of course, she did, they had been dating for a couple of months, they had keys to each other’s places, but the idea that she _liked cooking with him_ was mind-boggling. 

She hadn’t even noticed, as most things having to do with Lucas Ripley, it had happened unexpectedly and it had snuck up on her completely. 

When cooking with people Victoria normally felt like the room was overcrowded, cooking with Lucas Ripley felt like cooking with herself. 

“Huh,” 

“What?” he asked softly. 

“I feel like I am alone,” Vic whispered, marveled. 

“You’re not alone, you have me and—” 

“No, I feel alone, I don't feel lonely,” she cuts him off mid-sentence. 

“Is there a difference?” 

“I enjoy being alone, I delight in cooking alone, cooking with other people can be overwhelming, I try to avoid it,” Vic explained, as she dusted the veal shanks in flour. “Cooking with you feels like cooking does when I’m alone.” 

“And that’s a good thing?” Lucas is still confused. 

“It’s a surprising thing, Lucas Ripley,” Vic drank another sip of wine, “No one ever managed it before, I like it.”

Lucas flashed his Golden Boy smile at her. 

“So why are we trying out this recipe?” 

“Uh,” Vic was a little bit embarrassed as to why she had wanted to make this particular dish. Lucas raised his eyebrows at her as if trying to figure out a puzzle. Before she knows it, her glass of wine is on the kitchen counter and she’s trapped in his arms. “Don’t you dare, Lucas.”

“Tell me,” he teased, while his hand moved towards her stomach, “Come on Eggy.” 

“No,” she replied stubbornly. Lucas went for the kill—it is a little known fact, Victoria Hughes is incredibly ticklish— and had her squirming in his arms. He had discovered that she was ticklish by accident a couple of weeks ago, it was his biggest weapon against her. 

“Fine, I’ll tell you,” Vic wheezed out. “I watched Hannibal,”

Lucas threw his head back and laughed. Vic whacked him playfully with a dishrag. 

“It’s not my fault they make the food look so fucking scrumptious,” she argued. 

“He cooks people Vic,” Lucas said through his laugh. 

“Okay? We’re not cooking people are we?” Vic smiled at him and pulled him in for a kiss. 

Weeks later, after they have made up from their fight and he tells her he doesn’t want to let her go, the truth hits her. Vic enjoys cooking with Lucas Ripley because she’s in love with him. 

“I love you,” Lucas said softly, before kissing her forehead. 

“Damn it, I love you too,” Vic whispered into his chest while fever-ridden. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know yesterday I promised angst, and that's still coming soon, however, I was not in the mood to write angst today, so here, enjoy whatever that was. 
> 
> As you can probably guess, I have been watching Hannibal and it should be a crime how hungry that makes me.


	38. Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas makes it to the dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff just fluff. 
> 
> This one was made for a friend.
> 
> Thank you, LL for being my beta

Lucas Ripley is not an idiot. He’s a pretty smart man, wouldn’t have made it to Chief (youngest one in Seattle) if he weren’t. 

He knows he’s going to be late to meet Vic at their diner—he got caught up buying flowers and forgetting his wallet. Okay, so Lucas Ripley can be a bit of an idiot, but he would argue it's only when it comes to love for Victoria Hughes. 

Lucas doesn’t want Vic to think he stood her up—even if in his mind that seems like a ridiculous thought to entertain. He loves Vic so much, the idea of standing her up makes his gut churn. So he does the reasonable thing and sends her a text—he might’ve forgotten his wallet, but he’s the Fire Chief, he never goes anywhere without his phone. 

**hey eggy, sorry i’m running late, i'll be there in 15, love you**

He doesn’t wait for her to reply, instead, he gently lays the freshly bought bouquet of flowers on the passenger seat and heads towards the dinner. It takes him about 11 minutes to get to the dinner—the speed limit might have been broken—and he spends 2 minutes sitting in the car thinking about what he’s going to say to Vic. 

Lucas is completely certain that she’s the love of his life, that he’ll never love anyone the way he loves her, it's simple really, Lucas Ripley never wants to let Victoria Hughes go—he had said it after their first fight, but it’s just now sinking in how true it is.

A part of him worries that now that the adrenaline has gone down, and he’s not in any mortal danger, Vic will realize she doesn’t actually want to marry him. Lucas knows he could deal with that, even if it would break his heart—there’s nothing he wants more than the honor of being Victoria Hughes' husband—he will be with her in whatever capacity she lets him. He would understand if she’s not actually ready to get married. 

Walking into the dinner and seeing Vic is like a breath of fresh air, he gets to breathe for the first time since he left the coffee plant fire. She did something new to her hair, and she’s wearing a leather jacket—he doesn’t pay attention to the rest of her outfit, nothing gets to him like Vic in a leather jacket. Lucas Ripley has never seen anyone look more beautiful before. 

She looks up from her cup of coffee and her phone when the bell chimes, he wonders if he’s been doing that every time the bell chimes or if she just knew he was here. Their eyes meet and he’s pretty sure he’s never smiled harder, and there’s a matching smile on her face. His heart starts to race as he makes his way over to the booth. 

“Hey,” Vic sounds happy, but Lucas can hear the nerves in her voice. He’s not the only one wondering if the other person is ready to get married. He decides to get to the point, and he’ll say his sappy love speech afterward, once they know both of them want this. 

“I owe you an answer,” Lucas tries to sound confident, his own heartbeat is pounding in his ears. He’s gotten married before, but he’s never been proposed to before, and he’s never felt anything like this, it makes his heart burst with joy. “It’s yes, Victoria, of course, it’s yes.” 

“That’s a very wise decision obviously,” Vic has tears in her eyes, and her smile is bright enough to outshine the sun. Lucas can’t stop smiling. “I haven’t bought you a ring, I figured I should do that since I promised, then again we’re not much for tradition. Do you want a ring? We can go buy one, I’ll—” 

“Eggy,” Lucas interrupts her rambling, he finds it adorable, and he’d love nothing more than to listen to her ramble for hours, but he has things to say to her. “I bought you flowers, flowers that say I want to spend the rest of my life with you, that’s why I’m late, and I know we don’t usually do that kind of thing and you don’t need hearts and rainbows but you deserve everything this world has to offer, and I’m going to try to give it to you. I love you.”

Vic reaches out for him, and she kisses him. It’s not their most intense kiss, not even close—they are in a public space—but if you asked Lucas, it’s one of his favorites so far. He smiles into the kiss, the realization that he gets to kiss Victoria Hughes for the rest of his life hits him. 

“I love you, Lucas,” Vic presses her forehead against his. “We finally get to go on our vacation.”

Lucas laughs, there’s nowhere he’d rather be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY I KNOW I HAVENT POSTED IN WEEKS. 
> 
> Writer's block combined with the incredible amount of workload I need to finish has made it impossible for me to write these past couple of weeks, but I'm back. The next Family Reunions chapter is so close to being finished that shouldn't take long. 
> 
> The new episode tonight cured my writer's block (I don't know how but I won't question it.) but I still have loads of work to do, so I have no idea how often I'll be posting, I just know that this collection is going to be 50 drabbles long, no matter how much time it takes me to complete them.
> 
> Fun fact this chapter marks my 100k words on ao3 (almost 70k of them are Station 19 fanfic)


	39. Dead fiancés and socks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yeah, but I wouldn’t trade my dead Ripley socks,” - Victoria Hughes 4x06

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major Character Death

Victoria Hughes does not sleep with socks on, not even when it's freezing outside and the snow clings to her bedroom window. She prefers getting more blankets and waiting for her body heat to do the trick, all because she hates sleeping with socks. 

At some point of their oh-so-short relationship, Vic realized that Lucas is a weirdo that does in fact sleep with socks on. She had teased him a little for that, and he had just smiled and kissed her until she forgot what socks even were. 

Every night they went to bed together—by the time he died, they spent almost every single night together,—he’d wrap his arms around her and she’d entwine their legs. Lucas used to complain about how he could feel how cold her feet were, even through his pair of thick wool socks. 

The first three weeks after he died, she spent wearing his clothes, hoping to find comfort, to get one last whiff that smelled of home, before the smell faded and she lost another little piece of everything Lucas had left behind. On week four—it’s frankly a miracle it lasted that long—the smell of him fades away, Vic sobs on the kitchen counter and bakes his mom’s Pavlova recipe in an effort to make the apartment smell like Lucas. 

After that, she mostly stops wearing his clothes, the cold comfort they brought her gone along with the smell of home. She keeps his shirt—the one he’d left at her house after their first fight—and a pair of his sweatpants as pajamas. 

Eight months after his death—when the time they spent together is as long as the time he’s been dead—Vic forced herself to get rid of his clothes, for the sake of moving on and whatnot. She allows herself to keep his uniform, two shirts, two sweaters, two pairs of pants, three hoodies—Vic really had tried to get rid of all his clothes, but she has so little left of him already— and of course his stupid fucking thick wool socks. 

She could never get those socks, he had loved those socks. 

Lucas Ripley is dead and Victoria Hughes starts wearing socks to bed for the first time in her entire life. 

Vic finds it funny—because funny is better than heart-wrenching—how many things Lucas used to do become her habits. 

He died and in an effort to keep him close, Vic took his things and made them a part of her, a signature, some proof, a mark on her very soul saying _Lucas Ripley was here, he loved and was loved._

Vic knows that Lucas would have been proud and smug over the fact that he had been the one thing that had gotten her to wear socks in bed. 

There are days where she hates that she kept his wool socks, those days she has to fight every fiber in her being in order to not burn the socks. Those days tend to happen after a busy shift, a bad shift where every inch of her heart longs for his embrace, and when she wakes up, there's a fraction of a second where her brain thinks the wool touching her legs means it was all a horrible nightmare and she’ll wake up in Lucas’ arms. 

Whomever she dated next would just have to deal with the fact that Lucas had been the love of her life and that meant Vic and his thick wool socks had become a matching set. 

“Yeah, but I wouldn’t trade my dead Ripley socks,” Vic replied to Travis’ claims about her dead grandma’s earnings, and somewhere deep inside reality settles in, Lucas is gone, it hurts every day, and she’s okay despite it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was sad and cathartic, it was a huge thing for the episode to acknowledge that Vic and Ripley were a thing and furthermore to show how important he was to her by saying she wouldn't trade his socks. 
> 
> Also, go check out writingsrus' folklore and evermore fanfic, apparently our minds work similarly and we both wrote about Lucas' socks.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, Grammarly is my only beta, and English isn't my first language. 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter and send me a dm if you want @DXNYARYA
> 
> Also, 100% taking ideas and suggestions, so comment them below and I'll probably write them. (I mean it I'm open to pretty much anything, I love it when people give me ideas)


End file.
